Marcus y Yoshino una vida digital
by LF21
Summary: La Historia trata del romance que surge entre Marcus y Yoshino después de que Marcus regresa del digimundo, en esta historia encontraras, romance, acción, comedia, pero sobre todo es una historia que te hará pasar un buen rato
1. Capítulo 1: el regreso de Marcus

Hola a todos esta es una historia de romance entre los personajes de Digimon data squad Marcus Daimon y Yoshino Fujieda, durante esta historia se encontraran con los personajes de siempre solo que algo mas maduros, nuevos personajes, nuevos giros y sobre todo una historia donde pasaras u buen rato leyéndola, ahora sin mas preámbulo que comience la historia

El regreso de Marcus

- Hace tres años en Japón hubo un incidente con digimons, la barrera digital se había colapsado y los digimon empezaron a llegar a nuestro mundo, al llegar los digimon empezaron a hacer desastres por todo Japon, para hacerle frente a estos digimon se creo a un equipo de respuesta capas de enfrentarse a ellos y enviarlos de vuelta a su mundo digital, a este escuadrón se le llamaba ( Data Squad ) ellos se encargaban de detener a los digimons y devolverlos a su mundo digital. En este escuadrón están Marcus Daimon, Thomas Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda, ellos tres pelaban contra los digimon junto con sus acompañantes Agumon compañero de Marcus, Gaomon compañero de Thomas, Lalamon compañera de Yoshino, ellos juntos lograron restablecer el orden en el mundo, pero el orden en el mundo de los digimons no se había establecido, asi que Marcus decidio ir junto con su compañero Agumon a restablecer el orden en el digimundo, y que en tres años el regresaría victorioso

Tres años después...

En la oficina de Satsuma llega una llamada misteriosa para el

Satsuma-halo?

¿?- hola comandante soy yo Marcus al fin e regresado, tal como lo dije aquel dia hace 3 años

-Satsuma: Marcus! así que al fin has regresado

-Marcus: Si comandante ya regrese y cumplí lo que dije, solo lo llame para saludarlo

-Satsuma: De acuerdo Marcus, por cierto yo siendo tu me apresuro un poco a saludar a los demás, hay muchas personas que todavía te extrañan

-Marcus: jejeje como usted diga comandante

Después de que Marcus termino de hablar con el comandante fue tan rápido como pudo a su casa a saludar a su familia, pues el ya no aguantaba las ganas de volverlos a ver, después de correr como 2 horas llega a su casa y toco la puerta toc, toc, toc cuando abren la puerta Marcus ve a sus padres y les dice

-Marcus: Papa, Mama, cuanto tiempo sin verlos

-Spencer Daimon ( papa de Marcus ): Hijo as..as...as vuelto

-Sara Daimon ( Mama de Marcus ): Cariño al fin has vuelto a casa ( con los ojos llorosos )

-Cristi: Mama, Papa quien es?

-Sara Daimon: Calles Cristi tiempo cielo

-Cristi: ok así que queríamos Vini ... Brother!

-Marcus: hola Cristi, cuanto tiempo si verte

-Cristi: Hermano regresaste¡( abrazando con mucha fuerza a su hermano )

-Marcus: si Cristi e vuelto

-Cristi: no te vuelvas a ir así ( apretando con mucha fuerza a su hermano)

-Marcus: lo siento lo volveré hacer, pero por favor puedes soltarme, es que me estas asfixiando

-Cristi: Hermanito te extrañe ¡

-Marcus: Cristi yo también te extrañe pero por favor déjame ir, ya casi no puedo respirar

-Cristi: ahh lo siento

-Marcus: Tienes mucha fuerza para solo tener 10 años

-Cristi: Hermano Tengo 13 10

-Marcus: a cierto se me olvido que tenias 10 cuando me fui

-Spencer Daimon: jajajajaja parece que con tanto tiempo en el digimundo se te a olvidado hasta la edad de tu hermana ( lo dijo riéndose a carcajadas)

-Sara Daimon: Hijo mejor pasa y siéntate mientras te preparo algo para que comas

-Marcus: Gracias mama pero ahorita no puedo

Sara Daimon: ¿por qué?

-Marcus: Es que todavía no e saludado a mis amigos

-Sara Daimon: ENTI, pero más tarde Llegues afecto

-Marcus: Lo se mama ya no soy un niño recuerdas (pensó que bueno es estar en casa de nuevo)vengo en un rato

Marcus en ese momento se sintió muy alegre al poder volver a ver a su familia, ahora fue a saludar a sus amigos en el lugar en el que trabajaban, primero fue con su buen amigo y acompañante del digimon data squad Thomas

-Marcus: Cuanto tiempo sin verlo e señor Norstein

-Thomas: Marcus¡ Amigo cuanto tiempo

-Marcus: Estado Como compañero

-Thomas: Bien amigo, las cosas han estado tranquilas por aquí

-Marcus: Entonces as estado aburrido por que no hay ataques de digimons

-Thomas: En parte si pero también e tenido tiempo libre para estar con mi hermana y de eso no me quejo

-Marcus: ya veo

-Thomas: Dime Marcus como te fue en el digimundo ¿lograste tu objetivo?

-Marcus: Por supuesto, ahora el digimundo esta en paz por el momento

-Thomas: entonces tu y Agumon lo lograron

-Marcus: si así fue, juntos somos invencibles

-Thomas: por cierto donde esta Agumon?

-Marcus: le pedí un favor así que tuvo que quedarse en el digimundo, pero no debe tardar en volver

-Thomas: entiendo

-Marcus: y dime Thomas que has echo en estos últimos 3 años

-Thomas: nada interesante, solo me volvi dueñò de una empresa muy famosa, encontré la cura para la enfermedad de mi hermana, soy dueño de unas cuantas propiedades mas importantes de japon

-Marcus: y eso no es nada interesante

-Thomas: jejeje bueno es cierto es muy interesante

-Marcus: Bueno hablamos mas tarde, es que tengo que ir a saludar a Yoshino

-Thomas: esta bien te veo luego

Luego de hablar con su compañero, Marcus se dirigio a la estación de policía porque se entero que Yoshino trabajaba ahí, pero cuando llega le dicen que ella ya se había ido a su casa, entonces Marcus se dirigio a la casa de Yoshino para saludarla, cuando va llegando a su casa el ve a Yoshino afuera en su jardín regando las plantas, luego ella voltea y ve a Marcus, se acerca corriendo hacia el y le da un abrazo, tan animada que casi atraviesa las vallas de su jardín

-Yoshino: Marcus cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Marcus: Yoshino ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Yoshino: vaya pero si que no has cambiado nada-Marcus: no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ahora estas mas bonita

-Yoshino: (sonrojada) ¡ hay gracias Marcus, sabia que le podias decir cosas bonitas a la gente

-Marcus: Bueno se podría decir que e madurado un poco

-Yoshino: y como te fue en el digimundo

-Marcus: Bien Agumon y yo restauramos la paz

-Yoshino: Genial Marcus sabia que lo conseguirías

-Marcus: Entonces eso quiere decir que confiaste en mi desde que me fui

-Yoshino: Claro que confie en ti

-Marcus: Me alegra, nos vemos mas tarde Yoshino es que se me hace tarde y le prometi a mi madre que hoy llegaría a tiempo para la cena

-Yoshino: Esta bien Marcus nos vemos mas tarde

Al terminar de hablar con Yoshino, Marcus se dirige a su casa y cuando llega le dice a su madre que ahora si le podía servir la comida, ahora si estaba hambriento y cansado por caminar mucho todo el dia, y asi finaliza el primer dia de regreso de Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2: una cita complicada

Una cita complicada

Una semana después de Marcus regreso a Japón de su viaje al digimundo, se pregunta si debería invitar a salir a Yoshino, debido a que el cuando la vio se quedo con la boca abierta de lo linde que estaba, entonces mientras el esta en su cuarto se quedo pensando un rato, pasaron los minutos y minutos, 1 hora mas tarde

Marcus: Listo ya lo pensé suficiente, la voy a invitar a salir

Sara Daimon: Cariño ya lo pensaste

Marcus: Ahhh mama, des..des..desde cuando as estado ahí

Sara Daimon: Acabo de llegar, por cierto no debes pensar tanto solo para invitar a salir a una linda chica

Marcus: eso ya lo se mama

Sara Daimon: entonces porque tardaste una hora pensando si invitarla a salir o no, además creo que es una buena idea que salgas con Yoshino, me cae muy bien y además es muy bonita, es perfecta para ti cariño

Marcus: Si lo se mama, el problema es que no se que es lo que ella dirá, por eso es que lo e estado pensando

Sara Daimon: si lo se cariño, eres tan predecible que ya me imaginaba que dirías eso

Marcus: Pero ya me decidí así que la invitare a salir en cuanto la vea

Sara Daimon: ok cariño por cierto la cena ya esta preparada

Marcus: ok enseguida bajo, un momento me dijiste que soy muy predecible, a que te refieres

Sara Daimon. jajajajaja lo entenderás cuando seas mas grande jajajaja

Marcus: no me dejes con la duda

Sara Daimon: Esta servida la comida, se te va a enfriar

Marcus: no cambies el tema, MAMAAAAAAAAA

-Al día siguiente Marcus estaba decidido a ir a invitar a Yoshino, solo que no se atrevía, así que decidió ir a hablar un rato con su buen amigo Thomas para pedirle su opinión a ver que le decía

Marcus: hola Thomas

Thomas: Marcus hola que hay

Marcus: Nada solo pasaba a saludarte

Thomas: eso no es cierto viniste a preguntarme algo

Marcus: Qui...qui...quien te dijo

Thomas: déjame adivinar tiene que ver con invitar a salir a Yoshino

Marcus: Co..co...como supiste ¡

Thomas: por favor Marcus eres tan predecible

Marcus: ¡

Thomas: bueno si lo quieres es invitar a salir a Yoshino lo único que tienes que hacer es

Marcus: Que tengo que hacer?

Thomas: ir a su casa y invitarla, escuche que termino con su novio hace como uno meses, así que tienes la via libre por el momento, yo que tu aprovecharía de ir de una ves a invitarla, no vaya a ser que te quedes pensando mucho y cuando te ayas decidido ya este saliendo con otro

Marcus: Noooo eso no va a pasar, aunque es fácil decirlo

Thomas: y hacerlo tambien

Marcus: De acuerdo lo intentare, ire a su casa después de que salga del trabajo y la invitare a salir

Thomas: mejor tarde que nunca

Marcus: de acuerdo nos vemos, un momento por que me dijiste que soy muy predecible

Thomas: jejejeje lo entenderás cuando seas mas maduro jejejejeje

Marcus: Muy gracioso Thomas

-Al terminar de hablar con Thomas, Marcus fue a esperar a Yoshino en la estación de policía, pero cuando llega se encuentra con el comandante Satsuma

Satsuma: eh Marcus que estas haciendo ahí

Marcus: ah hola comandante, estoy esperando a que Yoshino salga del trabajo

Satsuma: a entiendo, así que al fin te decidiste por invitarla a salir

Marcus: si, un momento usted también se entero

Satsuma: ahí Marcus eres tan predecible

Marcus: ya me han dicho eso muchas veces, pero a que se refiere con que soy muy predecible

Satsuma: lo entenderás cuando seas mas maduro

Marcus: usted también¡

Satsuma: por cierto Yoshino no vino a trabajar hoy

Marcus: ¿Por qué? Paso lee algo?

Satsuma: No es que hoy es su día libre

Marcus: a ya veo entonces e esperado aquí para nada, bueno gracias comandante

Satsuma: de acuerdo, suerte

Marcus: gracias comandante

-Al enterarse de que Yoshino no fue a trabajar hoy por que era su dia libre Marcus fue a su casa para invitarla a salir, pero cuando al fin esta llegando a la puerta y se acerca para tocar el timbre, se detiene, y se pregunta, debería tocar el timbre e invitarla a salir como si nada o invitarla a salir de una manera un poco exagerada estilo novela romántica, o no mejor la invito a salir de una manera muy sutil que no se de cuenta, mientras Marcus esta hablando solo Yoshino se acerca y lo mira hablando con el mismo desde la ventana, luego ella decide abrir la puerta pero sin que el se de cuenta

Marcus: y si mejor la invito a salir de una manera muy educada, no eso sonara muy ridiculo

Marcus: ya se la invitare a salir de una manera muy especial, primero hablaremos un rato, luego después de que la haga reír la invitare

Marcus: si, esa es la mejor manera

Yoshino: Si es verdad a mi también me gusta esa manera

Marcus: ahhhhhh Yoshino, des...des...desde cuando as estado ahi

Yoshino: desde hace un rato, asi que invitarme a salir eh, me parece bien aunque me hubiera gustado que me hubieses invitado diciéndomelo y no verte practicando como invitarme a salir afuera de mi casa, aunque debo admitir que fue muy gracioso jajajajaja

Marcus: eh bueno es que... no sabia como invitarte

Yoshino: si de eso ya me di cuenta

Marcus: entonces eso quiere decir que no saldrás conmigo cierto

Yoshino: no escuchaste lo que dije, claro que quiero salir contigo, pero no puedo esta semana, que te parece el Viernes

Marcus: perfecto, a que hora te recojo

Yoshino: puedo a partir del medio día

Marcus: entendido, veras que la pasaremos en grande

Yoshino: si lo se estando contigo siempre la paso en grande

Marcus: de acuerdo, te veo luego

Yoshino: esta bien cuídate

Marcus: tu igual

-Al terminar de hablar con Yoshino, Marcus se dirigio a su cas con una sonrisa inmensa, mientras que pegaba un brinco y grito LO LOGRE, pero no se dio cuenta de que Yoshino lo estaba viendo todavía, entonces Yoshino mientras veía a Marcus se estaba riendo a caracajadas y Marcus ni cuenta se dio de que ella se estaba riendo de el

-Al dia siguiente Marcus aun no podía creer que había logrado invitar a salir a Yoshino, por lo cual se emociono mucho y empezó a pensar que debería planear para el viernes en su cita, tanto así que pensó como por una hora y todavía no se le había ocurrido nada, fue entonces cuando decidió pensarlo mas tarde, pasaron los días y ya era viernes, Marcus estaba tranquilo porque no se acordaba que no tenia nada planeado, asi que cuando el ve el calendario grita MALDICION

-Marcus: Olvide planear algo para mi cita con Yoshino

-Cristy: que pasa Marcus?

Marcus: Hermana, no pasa nada

Crsty: seguro que no olvidaste planear algo para tu cita

Marcus: Bueno e ya pensare en algo

Cristy: hay Marcus eres tan predecible

Marcus: Lo siento hermanita pero tengo que pensar en algo rápidamente, un momento hasta tu me dices que soy demasiado predecible

Cristy: jajajajajaja bueno es la verdad jajajajajaja

Marcus: por cierto puedes decirme que hora es

Cristy: claro son las 2:35

Marcus: QUEEEEEEEEE?, maldición voy a llegar tarde, será mejor que me cambie rápido y me vaya de inmediato

Cristy: apresúrate hermanito

Marcus: eso no es de mucha ayuda Crity

- Al terminar de hablar con cristy, Marcus se cambia lo mas rápido posible, pero cuando se va a echarse la colonia por accidente se le cae el frasco y el se resbala, llenándose de colonia por todos lados, en ese momento Cristy se rio a Carcajadas mientras marcus estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse, cuando se levanta entra la mama por la puerta con un café y tropiesa con Marcus lo que hiso que le cayera café encima a el pobre de Marcus, eso hiso que el gritara ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Después de que paso su trauma Marcus se volvió a levantar, se cambio rápidamente, y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible a la casa de Yoshino, pueso eran las 2:57 y el apenas estaba en camino, cuando por fin llega a la casa de Yoshino son las 3:15 cuando el toca el timbre, fue entonces cuando Yoshino sale

Marcus: hola Yoshino, perdona por la tardanza es que tuve unos pequeños problee...Yoshino: ah hola Marcus, que pasa por que te me quedas mirando asi

Marcus: estas hermosa

Yoshino: (sonrojada) Gra...gracias Marcus, bueno me muero de ganas por saber a donde iremos

Marcus: ( Mierda, olvide planear algo para la cita, si le digo que no planee nada de seguro que me mata) bueno primero que nada daremos un paseo por el parque

Yoshino: De acuerdo vamos

Marcus: Primero las damas

Yoshino: wao si que cambiaste ahora eres caballeroso

Marcus: que te puedo decir, las personas cambian

Yoshino: jejejeje cierto

-Al dirigirse al parque Marcus estaba pensando en que hacer cuando lleguen ahí, por no tener nada planeado para su cita eso lo obligo a el a improvisar, en ese momento Yoshino se e queda viendo unrato, porque lo nota muy pensativo distraído de su cita, es entonces cuando le pregunta

Yoshino: Marcus, te pasa algo?

Marcus: nada porque?

Yoshino: es que te veo algo pensativo

Marcus: no es nada es que..

Yoshino: déjame adivinar olvidaste planear algo para nuestra cita ¿cierto?

Marcus: (Mierda me descubrió, ahora que hago) n..no..no es eso

Yoshino: por favor Marcus eres tan predecible

Marcus: por que todo el mundo me dice eso

Yoshino: es que es la verdad

Marcus: bueno es cierto olvide planear algo para nuestra cita, ahora supongo que te molestaras conmigo, te iras y no me volveras a hablar

Yoshino: jejejejejeje no

Marcus: lo sabia, un momento que

Yoshino: no me molesta, la verdad ya lo sabia desde un principio, asi que me tome la molestia de planear nuestra cita

Marcus: Encerio, wao de verdad eres increíble

Yoshino: Gracias, bueno primero vayamos al cine

Marcus: como tu digas

-Marcus y Yoshino estuvieron hablando mientras se dirigían al cine, en el momento que Marcus mira a Yoshino el se resbala y se cae llegando a la entrada del cine, ensuciando se la camisa, justo en ese momento Yoshino se estaba riendo a carcajadas y Marcus le dice, no te rías

Marcus: no es gracioso

Yoshino: jajajajajaja es verdad, es muy gracioso jajajajajaja

Marcus: si es verdad jejejeje

Yoshino: bueno Marcus no perdamos mas el tiempo y vamos que la película esta apunto de empezar

Marcus: si es verdad

Viendo la película Marcus estaba que se dormia, porque resulta que la película que Yoshino eligió era un poco aburrida para el , fue cuando Yoshino le dijo sin mirarlo, te gusta la película, Marcus le dijo un poco nerviosos porque pensó que lo había visto durmiéndose; entonces le dijo, si esta interesante, se salvo por poco y aguanto sin dormirse hasta que terminara la película, cuando salen del cine Yoshino le pregunta a Marcus, que te parecio la película

Marcus: estuvo interesante

Yoshino: Encerio por que a mi me parecio un poco aburrida

marcus: bueno, cambiando de tema que hacemos ahora

yoshino: ahora vamos a comer

marcus: como tu digas, que quieres comer?

Yoshino: bueno unas hamburguesas no estarían mal

marcus: de acuerdo

En ese momento fueron aun centro comercial cercano y comieron, rieron y mientras comia, ese fue el único momento en el Marcus y Yoshino conectaron sus miradas porque a Yoshino se le cayo un poquito de salsa en los labios, Marcus la ve y le dice: tienes un poco de salsa en la boca, déjame limpiarte, cuando Marcus se acerca a limpiarle la boca a Yoshino el se le queda viendo a ella directamente a los ojos y ella hace lo mismo en ese instante el corazón de Marcus se acelera y el se acerca lentamente a Yoshino y de repente cuando esta a punto de darle un beso llega Thomas y dice: vaya ustedes dos si que se están divirtiendo, Marcus y Yoshino cuando ven a Thomas se separan rápidamente y se sonrojan los dos

Marcus:(Thomas me las vas a pagar, arruinaste el momento)

Yoshino: Thomas, no te había visto

Marcus: Thomas nos estabas siguiendo

Thomas: no, fue solo una coincidencia que los encontrara aquí divirtiéndose

Yoshino: no es lo que parece

Marcus: Si claro mejor los dejo, no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes dos

-Al irse Thomas ya era tarde y Yoshino ya tenia que irse a su casa, entonces le dice a Marcus

Yoshino: Bueno Marcus la pase genial hoy, pero ya me tengo que ir

Marcus: Yo también la pase increíble, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa

Yoshino: si, eso seria grandioso

-Marcus acompaño a Yoshino a su casa mientras en el camino estaban hablando sobre como la pasaron, al llegar a su casa Yoshino le dice a Marcus: bueno nos vemos Marcus, fue mi mejor cita, Marcus le dice: la mia también, nos vemos que pases buenas noches, en ese momento cuando Marcus esta dirigiéndose a su casa Yoshino se acerca a el y le da un beso a la mejilla, diciéndole nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3: el retorno de los digimon

El retorno de los digimon

Unos dias despues de Marcus y Yoshino tuvieron su primera cita, en el centro de japon se habia formado un vortice digital que conectaba al digimundo con el mundo humano, en ese instante empezaron a aparecer digimons por todas partes igual que hace tres añosfue cuando marcus y los demas se dan cuenta por la tv que esaban apareciendo criaturas por todas partes de japon y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el mismo lugar donde antes estaba ubicado el cuartel de DATS, los tres se reunieron en ese lugar, pero no estaban solos, al llegar tambien estaban Miki,Megumi, Kenan y Satsuma, todos se reunieron en ese lugar porque ya estaban acostumbrados a que si habia un ataque digimon, en ese lugar es donde se reunirian, luego el comandante Satsuma le pregunta a Marcus

Satsuma: Marcus, que no dijiste que restauraste la paz en el digimundo

Marcus: Si pero no se lo que esta pasando, cuando me fui todo estaba tranquilo

Miki:Entonces como esxplicas esto

Megumi: si Marcus, danos una explicacion

Kenan: DETENGANSEEEEE¡

Yoshino: Si es verdad, Marcus no sabe lo que esta pasando, el esta igual que nosotros, si el dijo que cuando regreso estaba todo tranquilo, es por que asi fue, por eso yo le creo

Marcus: Yoshino

Kenan: Asi es yo tambien le creo

Thomas: Marcus dice la verdad

Satsuma: Por que lo dices Thomas

Thomas: Es porque cuando el regreso me tome la molestia de hacer un analisis de la estructura y el balance del mundo digital, cuando hace el analisis todo estaba en orden, asi que Marcus si cumplio su promesa

Marcus: Gracias Thomas

Satsuma: De acuerdo, si lo que dice Thomas es cierto y cumpliste tu promesa entonces te debo una disculpa Marcus

Miki: Lo siento Marcus supongo que debi confiar mas en ti

Megumi: yo tambien me disculpo Marcus

Marcus: No hay problema

Satsuma: Ahora tenemos que pensar como hacer frente a esta catastrofe

En ese momento de la nada aparecieron tres digimon malignos, Kokatorimon, Black Garurumon, y Etemon, ellos tres estaban a punto de atacar a Marcus y sus amigos pero de repente un pequeña flama le da en la cara a etemon, unas semillas explosivas le dieron a Black Garurumon; y unas shuriken le dieron a Kokatorimon, cuando los digimon malignos se voltean a ver que fue lo que los golpeo, ven una cortina de humo con 7 digimon ocultos en ella, de esa cortina de humo aparecen, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon,Falcomo, Powchessmon (white), powchesmon ( black) y kudamon, al Marcus y los demas ver a sus digimon van directamente a abrazarlos

Agumon: Perdonen la tardansa, es que me costo un poco reunir a los demas

Marcus: buen trabajo Agumon

Thomas: Ese era el favor que me dijiste que le pediste a Agumon

Marcus: si le pedi que reuniera a los demas para que tuvieran oportunidad de verlos otra ves

Thomas: Gaomon me alegra que hayas vuelto

Gaomon: ami tambien me alegra verlo señor

Yoshino: Lalamon¡

Lalamon: Yoshi

Kenan: Falcomon tu volviste

Falcomon: claro kenan te e extrañado mucho

Miki y Megumi: Powchessmon¡

Satsuma: Kudamon

Kudamon: hola Satsuma ha pasado tiempo

Satsuma: si y mucho, pero no quiero ser imprudente pero no es momento para las bienvenidas

marcus: tiene razon, estas listo Agumon

Agumon: como nunca jefe

Marcus: Es hora de pelear ¡

Marcus le da un golpe en la cara a Kokatorimon y su puño brilla con la carga de ADN igual que antes, pero no sabia como hacer digievolucionar a Agumon porque su digivice estaba rot, fue entonces cuando llega el padre de Marcus con cuatro diigivices, uno rojo, uno azul, uno rosado y uno negro

Espencer Daimon: hey chicos aqui tienen ( les lanza un digivice a Marcus, uno a Yohino, a Thomas y a Kenan)

Marcus: Gracias Papa llegas justo a tiempo, listo Agumon

Agumon: Por supuesto jefe

Marcus: ADN MEGA CARGA¡

Agumon: Agumon digievolucionar a ShineGreymon¡

Al Marus hacer que Agumon digievolucionara, Thomas no dudo ni un momento en lo que hace digievolucionar a gaomon

Thomas: listo Gaomon

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas: ADN mega Carga

Gaomon: Gaomon digievolucionar a MirageGaogamon¡

Yoshino y Kenan no se quedan atras cuando tambien hacen digievolucionar a sus digimons

Yoshino: Adelante Lalamon

Lalamon: si Yoshi

Yoshino: ADN mega carga

Lalamon: Lalamon digievolucionar a Rosemon¡

Kenan: Listo falcomon

Falcomon: Por supueto kenan

Kenan: ADN mega carga

Falcomon: Falcomon digievolucionar a Ravemon¡

Marcus: Adelante ShineGreymon

ShineGreymon: como usted diga jefe, ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO¡

Thomas: no nos quedemos atras MirageGaogamon

MirageGaogamon: Entendido señor CORTE DE LUNA LLENA¡

Yoshino: nos estan dejando atras Kenan, vamos Rosemon

Kenan: Adelante Ravemon

Rosemon: de acuerdo Yoshi, TENTACION PROHIBIDA¡

Ravemon: No nos dejaran atras, CORTE NINJA¡

Al realizar sus ataques los tres digimons malignos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de esquivar o contraatacar, por lo que fueron derrotados y convertidos en Digihuevos

Marcus: sin problemas jejeje

Agumon: cierto jefe

Thomas: si pero les recuerdo que esto ha sido solo el principio

Gaomon: Aun asi ganremos señor

Yoshino: Puede que solo haya sido el principio pero recuperar a nuestro digimons, obtener de nuevo nuestros digivices y pelear otra ves como un equipo, para mi eso es motivo de celebracion

Lalamon: jejejeje no has cambiado Yoshi

De repente al derrotar a los digimons malvados, todos escuchan una vos que proviene del portal

¿: jajajajajaja Humanos nosotros lod digimons hemos vuelto mas fuertes que nunca y no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera, sera mejor que disfruten sus ultimos dias de su miserable existiencia mientras puedan, porque no les queda mucho tiempo jajajajaja, el ataqeu de hoy fue solo una demostracion de nuestro poder, por ahora nos retiraremos para que se preparen para su inevitable final jajajajajajajaja

Al terminar de hablar la vos que se escuchaba en el digiportal, todos los digimons que atacaban japon desaparecieron, dejanto a japon casi en ruinas por los enormes daños que causaron sus ataques

Marcus: quien diablos era ese

Thomas: no lo se pero si mis calculos son correctos, se trata de un individuo muy poderoso

Yoshino: entonces eso quiere decir...

Thomas: Asi es, el mismo incidente que hubo hace tres años esta ocurriendo de nuevo pero peor

Satsuma: sabia que eso no se terminaria tan facilmente, ahora estamos en medio de una guerra

Kenan: eso quiere decir que estamos bajo ataque otra ves

Miki y Megumi: no puede ser

Thomas: me temo que asi es

Marcus: si asi estan las cosas entonces solo nos queda una opcion, cierto Agumon

Agumon: Si jefe

Marcus y Agumon: Luchar para derrotar a nuestro oponente

Thomas: bien dicho ustedes dos

Yoshino: ¡(wao Marcus si que ha cambiado en estos ultimos 3 años ahora se le nota que es mas maduro y estad mas decidido que antes, me pregunto que habra pasado en el digimundo para volverse asi)

Kenan: SI marcus

Satsuma: asi se habla Marcus

Miki y Megumi: bien dicho Marcus

en ese instante una sombra siniestra con la forma de un hombre, esta observando a Marcus y a sus compañeros desde lo alto de un edificio

?: jejejeje parece que DATS tiene pensado dar pelea hasta el ultimo momento, bueno aunque peleen eso no va ser ningun problema para el jefe, lo que haran es aceleran su inevitable final jajajajajaja, pero para mi sera todo un placer destruirlos yo mismo

Al terminar de hablar la sombra siniestra, este desaparece sin dejar rastro.

hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como veran ahora la historia esta empezando a tomar un rumbo misterioso, por lo que ahora es cuando se pone emocionante, si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o inviten a sus amigos para que tambien la lean, sayonara


	4. Chapter 4: El comienzo de una relacion

El Comienzo de una relacion

Luego del incidente con los digimons la ciudad de Japon quedo totalmente destrosada por los grandes daños causados por los digimons, fue entonces cuado marcus y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que ya estava empezando a repetirse el mismo incidente de hace tres años pero esta ves podria volverse mucho peor que antes, asi que decidieron volver a poner en marcha el escuadron Data Squad, luego de decir eso el comandante ya estaba preparado porque resulta que el conocia un sitio abandonado en japon que podria ser la nueva base de operaciones de DATS, una ves dicho eso Marcus y los demas se entusiasmaron porque no solo volverian a trabajar juntos como antes, sino que tambien tenian la oportunidad de volver a salvar el mundo del ataque de los digimons

Marcus: Si volveremos a trabajar juntos ¡

Thomas: pareces muy emocionado Marcus

Yoshino: Ya me imagino porque, de seguro es porque quiere pelear con ese individuo tan poderoso que aparecio en el cielo de japon

Marcus: Asi es ¡ cierto Agumon

Agumon: SI jefe

Miki y Megumi: Vaya Marcus puede que hayas cambiado pero nunca vas a dejar de emocionarte por las peleas

Satsuma: Que se le va a hacer ese es marcus le encanta pelear como a nadie

Marcus: Por que parece que soy el unico emocionado por enfrentarse a ese digimon

Thomas: No eres el unico porque tanto Yoshino como yo estaremos ahi para ayudarte a enfrentarlo cierto Yoshino

Yoshino: excacto si lo enfrentamos juntos no habra manera de que perdamos ademas somos un equipo

Marcus: Asi se habla chicos, veran que dentro de poco tiempo volveremos a salvar al mundo de los digimon malignos

Thomas: Si, pero lo que me pregunto es porque los digimon estan volviendo a atacar el mundo humano, que querran conseguir con eso

Marcus: Ahora que lo dices yo tambien e estado pensando en eso pero no tengo ni idea de porque

Yoshino: Bueno lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es quedarnos aqui y descansar para recuperarnos de nuestra batalla

Satsuma: Yoshino tiene razon, por el momento todos pueden volver a sus casas y descansar yo los llamo cuando les tenga informacion

Marcus, Thomas y Yoshino: Si Señor

Satsuma: Thomas antes de que te vallas necesito hablar contigo un momento

Thomas: de acuerdo señor, los ver luego chicos

Marcus y Yoshino: OK

-Al Marcus y los demas irse el comandante Satsuma le empieza a decir a Tomas

Satsuma: Thomas tu que piensas que puede estar causando que los digimons esten atacando de nuevo al mundo humano, cual es tu sospecha

Thomas: Bueno señor vera lo e estado pensando y e llegado a dos posibles causas, la primera seria que los digimons esten actuando bajo ordenes de un digimon aun mas fuerte con conocimiento sobre el mundo humano, y la segunda sospecha es que Marcus por accidente no se halla dado cuenta y lo hallan seguido hasta este mundo, lo que significaria que un digimon con rencor hacia los humanos quiera vengarse o simplemente quiera destruirlo o conquistarlo

Satsuma: entiendo, pero me parece que hay algo mas que no hemos visto, porque atacarnos justo en este momento despues de que Marcus llega

Thomas: Tambien tenia esa sospecha

Satsuma: No es que no confie en Marcus pero podrias hacerme el favor de vigilarlo de ves en cuando

Thomas: Yo ya me adelante y desde que empezo el ataque lo e estado vigilando si que se de cuenta

Satsuma: Buen trabajo ahora si puedes irte

Thomas: Entendido señor

-Mientras tanto Marcus y Yoshino estaban de camino a casa cuando de repente Marcus le dice a Yoshino

Marcus: Oye Yoshino

Yoshino: si que pasa?

Marcus: me preguntaba si

Miki y Megumi: oigan ustedes dos

Marcus y Yoshino:¡ ah Miki y megumi que pasa

Miki y Megumi: Quieren venir con nosotras al karaoke, conocemos un lugar de karaoke que no fue destruido durante el ataque y ahorita esta abierto

Marcus: Yo paso a mi no me gusta el karaoke

Yoshino: Vamos Marcus sera divertido

Marcus: vale vale pero solo por esta ves

Miki y Megumi: bien vengan con nosotras

Marcus: ok

Yoshino: si esto sera divertido

- Al llegar al lugar del karaoke del tanto hablaban Miki y Megumi, Marcus y ellas entran de una ves, al entrar Miki le pide al señor que trabajaba en el lugar que le le preste el libro de canciones disponibles y luego le pregunto en cuanto salia que 4 personas cantaran, como el señor del karaoke era muy amble les dijo que no les cobraria por que gracias a ellas su tienda de karaoke no fue destruida, al decir eso Miki y Megumi le dijeron Gracias de una manera un poco exagerada

Miki y Megumi: que señor tan amable, bueno chicos que van a cantar ustedes

Yoshino: eh dejame ver la lista de canciones disponibles porque yo aun no me decido y tu Marcus que vas a cantar

Marcus: Cantar?

Yoshino: Sí a cantar

Marcus: Yo pues veras yo nunca e cantado

Miki y megumi: bueno en ese caso siempre hay una primera ves para todo Marcus

Yoshino: jajajaja vamos intentarlo no hace daño

Marcus: (no pero me hace pasar mucha pena)

Yoshino: vamos marcus veras que te gustara

Marcus: false false

-Cuando se decidieron que ivan a cantar cada uno Marcus empezo a escucha r a cada una de ellas cantar y se quedo sorprendido porque se dio cuenta de que todas cantaban como una super estrella y el rogando que no fuera su turno para cantar porque iva a pasar pena ya que el nunca a cantado, hasta que termina de cantar Yoshino y le dice

Yoshino: Bueno Marcus es tu turno

Marcus: (diablos porque no pudimos ir a otro lado como al cien o a comer o aun centro comercial, pero ahora voy a pasar pena) jejjeje ok ya voy

Yoshino: bien y que vas a cantar

Marcus: me decidi por una cancion un poco vieja pero a mi me gusto

Miki y Megumi: y como se llama

Marcus: la cancion no es de este pais, pero se llama Me muero por ti

Yoshino: ah asi que elgiste cantar una de amor eh

Marcus (se sonrojo) bueno es que la cancion me gusto de verdad

Miki y Megumi: ya que es una cancion de amor a cual de las tres se la vas a dedicar

Marcus: (O no ahora que hago, que deberia responder, obiamente se la queria dedicar a Yoshino pero no se que piensen Miki y Megumi de eso, o rayos) bueno la verdad se la queria dedicar a...

Miki y Megumi: A quien

Marcus: bueno de acuerdo se la quiero dedicar a Yoshino

Yoshino: (sonrojada)

Miki: lo Sabia

Megumi: ya me lo esperaba

Marcus: que, como es que ya se lo esperaban

Miki y Megumi: hay Marcus eres demaciado predecible

Marcus: Porque todo el mundo me dice eso

Miki: bueno deja de perder el tiempo y empieza a cantar

Marcus: falso, falso voy ya

Megumi:(susurrando a Yoshino) oye Yoshino, actualmente esta sucediendo algo entre Marcus y tu

Yoshino: (sonrojada) nada por el momento pero hemos tenido una cita nada mas

Megumi: ya veo es por eso que el te va a dedicar esa cancion

-Cuando Marcus va a empezar a cantar primero dice

Marcus: bueno esta cancion se la dedico a una persona muy especial para mi, yoshino tu eres esa persona

Yoshino: (sonrojada, tan roja que se puso como un tomate)

Marcus: Yo me muero por ti, por ti, por ti y no se que decir, que hacer para ser algo mas para ti,para ti, escribi esta cancion, quiero que sepas que habla mi corazon

si yo tequiero lo unico que no puedo es hacerte daño y si estas tu preocupada porque pace lo contrario dejame decirte que mi corazon era de piedra mucho tiempo atras y que mi vida solo es triste cuando tu no estas, pues eres la unica mujer capas, de revivir mis sentimientos, llenarlos de momentos especiales e importantes para mi, pues perdidamente estoy enamorado de ti

Yo me muero por ti, por ti, por ti y nose que decir que hacer para ser algo mas para ti, parati, para ti escribi esta cancion, quiero que sepas que habla mi corazon

Mi corazon el que late por ti, mi corazon el que tu haces feliz y si me pides tiempo te doy una eternidad con la unica condicion de que tu me vayas a amar

Yo me muero por ti, por ti, por ti y nose que decir que hacer para ser algo mas para ti, para ti, para ti escribi esta cancion quiero que sepas que habla mi corazon, y asi como mi corazon te necesita yo a ti te necesito

Marcus: Que les parecio, creo que quede como un ridiculo

Miki: wow Marcus cantas genial

Megumi: Algun dia podrias ser todo una estrella

Marcus: Encerio, no creo que cante tan bien cierto Yoshino

Yoshino: Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte Marcus, de verdad me gusto como cantaste

Miki: vaya pero si entre ustedes dos no hay ni una chispa

Megumi: tienes razon no hay ninguna chispa, hay un fuego ardiente

Marcus y Yoshino: (sonrojados y rojos como un tomate)

Miki: Bueno chicos fue muy divertido pero me parece que ya se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que irnos

Megumi: encerio? pero si no son ni las 8:00

Miki: si ya nos tenemos que ir ( le hace una seña con la ceja)

Megumi: a cierto si ya es tarde y nos tenemos que ir, los vemos luego chicos

Marcus: de acuerdo las veo luego chicas

Yoshino: cuidense de camino a casa

-Como ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde Yoshino tambien decidio que tenia que irse a su casa, asi que Marcus no lo penso dos veces y le pregunto si queria que la acompañara

Yoshino: Si Marcus eso seria genial

Marcus:jejee

-De camino a la casa de Yoshino Marcus le dice a Yoshino

Marcus: Que buen dia pasamos hoy verdad

Yoshino: Si ha sido uno de los mejores dias de mi vida

Marcus: por cierto perdona si te hice pasar pena en el karaoke

Yoshino: pena? al contrario lo que hiciste por mi fue muy dulce

Marcus: encerio

Yoshino: si me gusto mucho tu cancion

Marcus: pero tu cantaste mejor que yo, ademas de ser muy linda tambien tienes una hermosa vos

Yoshino: (sonrojada como un tomate) e... gra..gracias

Marcus: sera mejor que nos apuremos porque si no nos agarra la lluvia

Yoshino: tienes razon

-Marcus tenia razon porque no pasaron ni 10 minutos desde que dijo que los iva a agarrar la lluvia cuando ya la lluvia les cayo encima

Marcus: lo sabia nos iva a agarrar la lluvia

Yoshino: razon tenias ni una .. a .. ACHU

Marcus. eh? vaya parece que vas a agarrar un resfriado, mejor toma ponte mi chaqueta

Yoshino: Eres muy dulce Marcus pero no puedo hacer eso porque si lo hago tu te resfriaras

Marcus: no importa si yo me resfrio un poco, me importas mas tu

Yoshino: (roja como un tomate) de ..de verdad te importo tanto

Marcus: por supuesto siempre me e preocupado por ti

Yoshino: Te...te lo agradesco Marcus

Marcus: No es nada pero es mejor que nos apuremos porque si no te resfriaras mas

Yoshino: (vaya quien diria que el Marcus que conoci hace tres años se terminaria convirtiendo en el chico que esta en frente de mi)

Marcus: vamos rapido Yoshino

Yoshino: si

-como Marcus y Yoshino estaban corriendo para llegar rapido a la casade Yoshino, mientras el piso estaba resbaloso y todavia estaba lloviendo, Yoshino se cae y se da un fuerte golpe en la rodilla

Yoshino: ah

Marcus. Yoshino estas bien

Yoshino: sólo me duele un poco, ja ...

Marcus: No estas bien esa herida se ve que es algo serio

Yoshino. no te preocupes todavia puedo cami...ah

Marcus: tengo una idea ven subete a mi espalda

Yoshino: (sonrojada) en el .. Marcus en mí se atrevería ESO ...

Marcus: vamos no hay problema, ademas no importa si tengo que llevarte todo el camino cargada, si es para protegerte hare lo que sea

Yoshino: (sonrojada) de...de acuerdo, de verdad te lo agradesco Marcus en verdad eres muy dulce

Marcus: No es nada

-Marcus se llevo cargada a Yoshino hasta su casa tal y como Marcus habia dicho, cuando por fin llegan, Marcus pone a Yoshino en su sofa y busca rapidamente el kit de primeros auxilios para vendarle la rodilla que fue donde se lastimo al caer

Marcus: bien ahora no te muevas, esto puede que te duela un poco

Yoshino. esta bien soy mas fuerte de lo que paresco Marcus...ah

Marcus: lo siento

Yoshino. no yo soy quien lo siente, desde que salimos del karaoke lo unico que e hecho es causarte problemas

Marcus: Tranquila no hay problema solo tuviste un accidente, eso le pasa a cualquiera

Yoshino: lo se pero te e estado estorvando desde que te uniste al Data Squad

Marcus: No digas esas cosas tu no as estorvado a nadie, tu siempre fuiste la mas decidida, a quien yo mas admiraba por que eras segura de ti misam y siempre te veia sonreir, fue por eso que me fui al digimundo porque sabia que si no iva dentro de poco iva a haber otro ataque digimon y yo queria evitarlo`para protegerte a ti y a todos

Yoshino: Marcus...no imagine que tu pensaras asi

Marcus: no importa, lo importante por ahora es que tu pierna este bien

yoshino: estoy bien gracias a ti

Marcus: me alegro, bueno me tengo que ir tengo que llegar rapido a mi cas...achu

Yoshino: Espera

Marcus: ¿qué pasa?

Yoshino: esta lloviendo muy fuerte, ademas estas resfriado, y ya es muy tarde no crees, que te parece si hoy pasas la noche aqui conmigo

Marcus: (sonrojado) te..te refieres a que pase la noche contigo

Yoshino:(sonrojada) n...no..no me referia a eso quise decir que pases la noche aqui en mi casa

Marcus: Perdoname pero no te quiero estorvar

Yoshino: tu no me estorvas Marcus, practicamente tu me has ayudado much hoy y te has comportado como todo un caballero, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti en este momento es invitare a que pases la noche conmi... digo en mi casa

Marcus: Muchas Gracias Yoshino

Yoshino: no es nada en comparacion con lo que tu hiciste por mi

-Marcus acepto quedarse en la casa de Yoshino esa noche porque estaba lloviendo, pero el paso mas tiempo vigilando que Yoshino estuviera completamente vien, hasta que Yoshino se da cuenta y observa desde su cama que Marcus no a dormido nada desde que ella lo invito a quedarse en su casa sin que el se de cuenta

Marcus: me pregunto si Yoshino estara vien, esa herida en la pierna se veia algo seria, es una pena que no pude hacer nada para evitar que se cayera, ademas ahora supongo que debo de ser una molestia por estar en su casa

-Yoshino se acerca a Marcus mientras el esta afuera sentado en los escalones de la casa viendo la lluvia, sin que el se de cuenta ella escucha todo lo que el dijo y decidio acercarse mas hasta abrazarlo

Marcus: Yoshino pensar que estabas durmiendo

Yoshino: pues como veras no lo estoy

Marcus: escuchaste todo lo que dige cierto

Yoshino: si y sobre eso solo tengo una cosa que decirte

Marcus: que cosa?

-Yoshino cuando ve que Marcus voltea a preguntarle, ella lo toma de la mano a el y le da un beso, Marcus sorprendido por el momento, el no nunca se imagino que llegaria tan pronto el momento para besar a Yoshino

Yoshino: Me gustas

Marcus: ¡

Yoshino: no pude contenerme mas asi que te lo tenia que demostrar de alguna manera, pero por tu reaccion parece que tu no piensas lo mismo de mi, en ese caso por favor perdoname no era mi intencion...

-Marcus en el momento que Yoshino estanba disculpandose el le devuelve el beso que ella le robo y le dice

Marcus: Tu tambien me gustas, solo que no sabia como decirtelo

Yoshino: Eso quiere decir que

Marcus: si Yoshino yo quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia

Yoshino: (ojos llorosos) Si ¡ Marcus si quiero ser tu novia

-en ese momento los dos se besan un duran un rato besandose haciendo asi que esa noche fria y lluviosa se halla convertido en la noche en que ellos dos Iniciaron su relacion.

Hola amigos espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo el fanfic, como podran ver ya en este capitulo la historia va tomando un curso romantico, y ahora es que empieza lo bueno de la historia, los comentarios son bienvenidos aqui, si quieren tener algunos adelantos de lo que sucedera en el proximo capitulo no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado o escribirme a mi Facebook: Luis Figueroa Da Silva, tambien los invito a que se unan a un grupò Mio en el Facebook que se llama Proyecto animex, en ese grupo hablamos de buenos animes, buenos cosplay, las convenciones para este año y tambien recomendamos animes,en fin sin mas nada que decirles me despido, hasta luego, Arigato por pasarse a leer mi fanfic y bueno cuidense


	5. Chapter 5: El retorno del Data Squad

El retorno del Data Squad

2 dias despues de que Marcus y Yoshino empezaron su relacion el comandante Satsuma le manda un mensaje a Marcus y a los demas que dice que se reunan todos en la antigua fabrica que estaba en la colina de japon, cuando todos llegan en ves de ver la antigua fabrica que estaba alli, se encontraron fue con el nuevo centro de operaciones de los Data Squad, es entonces cuando el comandante Satsuma llega y les pregunta

Satsuma: Y bien chicos que les parece

Marcus: wao comandante es increible

Yoshino: Es enorme

Kenan: Impresionante

Thomas: Que bueno que el equipo que traje termino el nuevo cuartel tan rapido y les quedo muy bien

Miki y Megumi: Es genial

Satsuma: Es cierto Thomas tu equipo re decoro muy bien esa fabrica

Marcus: Thomas ayudo con la construcion?

Satsuma: Asi es como el es dueño de muchas compañias importantes en japon, el puso una gran cantidad de ingenieros y constructores que se encargaran de la construccion de el nuevo cuartel de DATS

Yoshino: Es increible

Satsuma: Y no solo eso tambien aporto todo el equipo necesario para el cuartel, en verdad te lo agradesco Thomas

Thomas: No hay de que señor

Marcus: wow Thomas eres increible

Miki: es verdad

Megumi: Gracias a ti ahora tenemos un lugar donde podemos concentrarnos en como detener la invasion digimon y trabajr juntos igual que antes

kenan: Tu eres genial Thomas

Thomas: No fue nada chicos

Cuando todos estan dandole las gracias a Thomas por su enorme aportacion para la construccion del cuartel del data squad, de repente suena la alarma de digimons

BING; BING, BING, BING

Satsuma: vaya parece que tambien estrenaremos el cuartel hoy, bien chicos veamos quienes son los que nos estan atacando esta ves

Todos: Si¡

Al entrar en el nuevo cuartel de DATS todos se quedan inpresionados porque estaba muy bien decorado por dentro pero como estaban apurados por saber la ubicacion de los nuevos digimons que estaban atacando la ciudad, al llegar a la sala principal donde decia la ubicacion de los digimons automaticamente todos tomaron sus antiguas posiciones igual que antes porque ya estaban acostumbrados

Satsuma: Miki y megumi que digimon son

Miki: son 5 digimons nivel mega

Megumi: confirmados Alphamon, Pupettmon, MetalSeadramon, Diavoromon, Vikemon

Miki: Alphamon y Vikemon estan en el parque del centro

Megumi: MetalSeadramon esta atacando en la playa cerca de la planta de energia

Miki: Pupettmon esta en la estacion de radio

Megumi: Diavoromon esta atacando en el centro de la ciudad

Satsuma: (Ya estan empezando a mandar niveles megas, sin duda quieren dominar rapidamente el mundo, pero porque) Bien chicos ya saben que hacer

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino y Kenan: si señor¡

Al dar la orden el comandante Satsuma, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino y Kenan salen corriendo directamente al lugar del ataque de los digimons

Marcus: un momento

Thomas: que pasa Marcus?

Marcus: dijeron que eran 5 digimons los que estaban atacando y dos estaban reunidos en el mismo sitio mientras los demas estan en puntos totalmente diferentes, lo que quiere decir que uno de nosotros tendra que enfrentarse a dos al mismo tiempo

Yoshino: es verdad

Thomas: Es cierto pero quien de nosotros se enfrentara a dos megas al mismo tiempo

Kenan:...

Marcus: Yo lo hare

Thomas: Estas seguro de eso Marcus, mira que son dos megas y muy poderosos por cierto

Yoshino: Tiene razon Marcus es muy arriesgado

Kenan: Es demasiado peligroso marcus

Marcus: Se que es arriesgado pero no puedo permitir que destrullan mas la ciudad, despues de todo le tomo mucho tiempo a la gente re construirla

Thomas: Marcus...

Yoshino: (tiene razon pero es muy arriesgado dejarlo ir solo, si le pasara algo a el yo no me lo perdonaria) de acuerdo Marcus, yo confio en ti, se que tu puedes lograrlo

Kenan: asi es tu puedes Marcus ve por ellos

Thomas: Bueno ya esta decidido tu iras contra Alphamon y Vikemon mientras que Yoshino va contra Pupettmon, Kenan contra Diavoromon y yo voy contra Metal Seadramon

Marcus: de acuerdo los veo cuando gane la pelea

Yoshino: Marcus puedo hablar contigo un momento, Thomas, kenan vayan adelantandose por favor

Thomas: ok

Kenan: esta bien

Marcus: dime que pasa Yoshino

Yoshino: ve con cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada, porque si te llegara a pasar algo yo no me lo perdonaria nunca en la vida

Marcus: no te preocupes no me pasara nada, ya veras que agumon y yo los derrotaremos sin problemas

Yoshino: es enserio Marcus, si te pasa algo no me lo perdonare

Marcus: oye no te preocupes, veras que ire con cuidado y regresare a tiempo para que salgamos un rato

Yoshino: Juralo

Marcus: te juro que tu yo estaremos juntos despues de esta mission

Yoshino: y para toda la vida

Marcus: y para toda la vida

Yoshino: mas te vale cumplir esa promesa, porque cuando tu mueras yo tambien morire, ahora tu y yo seremos uno solo

Marcus al hacer el juramento con Yoshino le dio un beso a ella cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, al terminar de besarla le dijo: No te preocupes volvere para estar contigo, luego de decir esto el se fue a luchar contra los dos digimons que estaban atacando el parque, mientras que los demas tomaron su rumbo para ir a luchar contra los digimons que estaban destrullendo la ciudad en diferentes lugares

Marcus fue en el vehiculo que el cuartel tenia asignado para el, al usar el vehiculo llego en cinco minutos al parque donde estaban los dos digimon megas, pero cuando llega no los ve por ningun lado asi que invoca de una ves a Agumon para que se prepare a pelear, cuando se pone a ver detenidamente todo el lugar del ataque digimon, por debajo de la tierra sale Vikemon dandole un golpe a Agumon y volandolo contra un edificio, en ese momento Marcus se enfada y la un golpe con toda su fuerza a Vikemon en la cara

Marcus: Agumon¡

Agumon. estoy bien jefe, ese golpe no fue tan fuerte

Marcus: Estas listo para digievolucionar

Agumon: por supuesto jefe

Marcus: ADN MEGA CARGA¡

Agumon: Agumon digievolucionar a SHINEGREYMON¡

ShineGreymon estaba listo para empezar a pelear contra vikemon, pero Marcus estaba pensando donde estaba el otro digimon que estaba con Vikemon

Marcus: (un momento si eran dos digimons donde esta el segundo, tengo que pensar esto mas profundamente, si vikemon aparecio por devajo de la tierra para atacar por sorpresa ShineGreymon, eso quiere decir que el otro digimon que estaba aqui tambien este preparando un ataque sorpresa, pero desde donde...)

ShineGreymon: ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO¡

Marcus: (no debe de estar muy lejos ese otro digimon si uno ataco por debajo de la tierra el otro deberia de atacar pòr ¡ el cielo) ShineGreymon cuidado

En ese momento Marcus ve hacia el cielo y ve a Alphamon cayendo con gran velocidad hacia ShineGreymon, cuando Marcus le advierte a ShineGreymon era demaciado tarde porque ya Alphamon le habia golpeado con su ataque especial a ShineGreymon

ShineGreymon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Marcus: ShineGreymon¡

Alphamon agarro a ShineGreymon mientras que Vikemon le estaba golpeando con sus tecnicas especiales, ShineGreymon estaba recibiendo demasiado daño y Marcus vio que si eso seguia asi ShineGreymon podria volver a combertirse en un Digihuevo, asi que no lo dudo ni por momento cuando activo el modo explosivo

Marcus: ADN MODO EXPLOSIVO¡

ShineGreymon: Gra...gracias...je...jefe

Al ShineGreymon pasar al modo explosivo empezo a lansar un gran cantidad de ataques contra vikemon y Alphamon, Alphamon logro esquivar todos los ataques de ShineGreymon mientras que Vikemon fue golpeado por todos los ataques, reciviendo una gran cantidad de daño y por lo tanto se convirtio en un digihuevo, Marcus penso que la batalla habia terminado pero cuando ve la cortina de humo creada por las increibles rafagas de fuego lanzadas por ShineGreymon ve la sombra de Alphamon acercandose con uno de sus ataques mas poderosos la cuchilla relampago, pero ShineGreymon se da cuenta de que Alphamon y inmediantamente bloquea el ataque con su escudo de fuego mientras atacaba con su espada para darle un golpe a Alphamon, desgraciadamente ese ataque con la espada de ShineGreymon, falla por que Alphamon lo esquivo justo antes del impacto, al esquivar su ataque Alphamon realiza otro de sus ataque mas poderosos Impulso oscuro, ese ataque ShineGreymon lo esquivo tambien pero no se dio cuenta de que solo era una finta ya que el verdadero ataque de Alphamon era usar otra ves la cuchilla relampago , como ShineGreymon no puedo esquivar ese ataque recivio una gran cantidada de daño, Marcus estaba preocupado porque penso que este podria ser el final de la pelea pero ve que ShineGreymon se vuelve a levantar y lanza una ves mas una gran cantidad de rafagas de fuego contra Alphamon, pero el los esquiva todos sin ningun problema y le lanza a Shinegreymon una rafaga de relampagos para terminar la pelea de una ves, afortunadamente ShineGreymon logra evitar la rafaga de rayos de Alphamon cubriendose con su escudo pero no se esperaba que Alphamon se acercara sin que el se diera cuenta y cuando esta justo en frent de ShineGreymon le iva a atacar con la cuchilla relampago, por suerte ya ShineGreymon esperaba que la rafaga de relampagos fuera una distraccion asi que espero que Alphamon se acercara y cuando por fin se acerco, ShineGreymon no lo duda ni un segundo y lanza su ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO aprovechando que estaba cerca de Alphamon y era imposible de que esquivara ese ataque, cuando Alphamon es golpeado por el estallido glorioso el se estrello con un edifiscio que estaba cerca de ahi por el enorme impulso del ataque, Marcus penso que ya habia ganado pero cuando ve la cortina de humo que se habia formado por el ataque ShineGreymon, ve que Alphamon seguia de pie, al verlo Marcus se queda sorprendido

Marcus: es imposible a esa distancia el ataque de ShineGreymon devio de haber derrotado a ese digimon

Alphamon: no estuvo nada mal ese ataque, de verdad eres un gran guerrero ShineGreymon

Marcus: debe tener mucho poder para poder resisitir un ataque de ShineGreymon a esa distancia tan corta

Alphamon: Eres justo como te describio mi amo, pero aun asi esperaba que fueras un poco mas fuerte, mirate ya estas a tu limite y tus movimientos se estan volviendo cada ves mas lentos, la razon por la que me diste ese ataque fue porque te antisipaste a mi movimiento y usaste toda tu fuerza para intentar derrotarme de un solo golpe, pero como veras sigo de pie

ShineGreymon: no te confies mucho, aun puedo pelear

Alphamon: buen chiste ni siquiera puedes aguantarte en pie, crees que puedes derrotarme siendo asi de devil, fue un buen combate aunque yo quiero enfrentarme al ShineGreymon que ayudo a restaurar la paz en el digimundo junto con un humano, cuando por fin tengo una pelea con el resulta que no es tan fuerte como lo dicen tus leyendas, pero tengo una idea por ahora te dejare vivo para que vivas con la pena de haber caido ante mi, y cuando te vuelvas lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a mi, tendremos nuestro duelo a muerte, hasta entonces te estare esperando

Luego de decir eso Alphamon desaparecio sin dejar ningun tipo de rastro, mientras que ShineGreymon y Marcus se sintieron muy humillados por su derrota contra Alphamon y en ese momento juraron que se volverian mas fuertes para poder derrotar a Alphamon

-Mientras tanto en la playa que esta cerca de la planta de energia de Tokio

Thomas: Por fin llegamos a nuestro objetivo Gaomon

Gaomon: lo se señor pero no veo a ningun digimon por ningun lado

Thomas: yo tampoco pero igual tenemos que estar alerta

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas se ponde a pensar donde podria estar MetalSeadramon porque no lo veia por ningun lado cuando por fin se le ocurre que puede estar bajo el agua preparando un ataque sorpresa, es cuando le grita a Gaomon CUIDADO, en ese momento MetalSeadramon sale del agua justo como penso atacando a Gaomon, por suerte Gaomon logro esquivar el ataque gracias a sus veloces reflejos

Thomas: Gaomon listo

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas: ADN mega carga

Gaomon: GAOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A MIRAGEGAOGAMO¡

MirageGaogamon: Preparate MetalSeadramon porque estas a punto de ser derrotado

al terminar de hablar MiregeGaogamon este no duda ni un segundo cuando le lanza su ataque de corte lunar a MetalSeadramon pero este lo esquiva sumergiendose bajo el agua, como ya Thomas se lo esperaba le grito a MirageGaogamon que utilizara su velocidad del sonido en forma circular sobre el agua, al MirageGaogamon hacer lo que le dice Thomas se crea un tornado de agua el cual saca del agua a MetalSeadramon, dejandolo completamente sin ningun tipo de defensa a su disposicion

Thomas: lo sabia solo usaba el agua para esquivar o atacar por sorpresa, lo supe desde que hisiste tu ataque sorpresa que fue tu primer y ultimo ataque

MirageGaogamon: bien planeado señor

MetalSeadramon: roarrrrrrrrrrrrr

Thomas. es una lastima que no hallas podido adelantarte a mis movimientos pero bueno este es tu final

MeageGaogamon: Corte de Luna llena

MetalSeadramon: Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cuando MirageGaogamon lanzo su ataque final MetalSeadramon no tubo ninguna oportunidad de bloquearlo o esquivarlo por lo cual fue derrotado y convertido en un digihuevo

Thomas: fue demasiado facil

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas: me pregunto si a los demas se les habra hecho tan facil como a mi derrotar a sus oponentes

Gaomon. yo espero que si señor

Thomas: si yo tambien lo espero, pero si no es asi deberiamos de ir a ayudarlos

Gaomon: si señor pero aquien vamos a ir a ayudar

Thomas: a Marcus obiamente porque el se esta enfrentando a dos al mismo tiempo

Gaomon: entendido señor

cuando Thomas se dirige a la ubicacion de Marcus por casualidad se lo encuentra en en el camino, los dos se detienen uno al lado del otro

Thomas: Marcus ya acabaste con los dos digimons que estaban en el parque

Marcus. no, derrote a uno pero el otro escapo

Thomas: entiendo, ahora adonde vas

Marcus: voy a ir a ayudar a Yoshino, por cierto tu ya derrotaste al tuyo cierto

Thomas: si fue demasiado facil

Marcus: entiendo, entonces por favor ve a ayudar a Kenan, no sabemos si necesitara ayuda

Thomas: de acuerdo tu ve con yoshino y voy con kenan

Marcus: bueno nos vemos en el cuartel

Apenas terminaron de hablar Marcus se fue a toda velocidad en su vehiculo a la ubicacion de yoshino, que era la estacion de radio y Thomas se fue a toda velocidad al centro de la ciudad a ayudar a kenan

cuando Marcus llega a la estacion de radio ve a Rosemon luchando contra Pupettmon, ve que Pupettmon esta peleando fuertemente contra Rosemon y no le esta poniendo las cosas faciles a Yoshino, Marcus estaba apunto de ir a ayudarla pero agumon lo detiene

Marcus: que pasa Agumon por que me detienes

Agumon: Jefe esta seguro de querer intervenir de esta forma

Marcus: A que te refieres

Agumon: si usted interfiere en la pelea de Yoshino y Rosemon ella creera que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder derroatar a un mega, y se sentira igual de deprimida como hace 3 años

Marcus: tienes razon

Agumon: yo creo que lo mejor es quedarnos obserando, si vemos que estan muchos problemas intervenimos

Marcus: pero agumon tu no puedes intervenir recerdas estas muy lastimado

Agumon: esto no es na..ah

Marcus: ves yo era el que iva a intervenor no tu, tu estas muy lastimado como para pelear otra ves

Agumon: de acuerdo jefe, gracias por preocuparse por mi jefe

Marcus. eso es lo que hacen los amigos no es asi

Al decidir que se ivan a quedar observando la pelea de Rosemon contra Pupettmon, Marcus solo tenia en mente una cosa como conseguir el poder suficiente para derrotar a Alphamon, su preocupacion eran tanta que se olvido de la pelea de Yoshino por un momento y se quedo pensando en como conseguir tal poder, luego Agumon le da un golpe en el estomago para que se despierte

Marcus: por que me golpeas

Agumon: necesitan ayuda

Marcus: ¡

Cuando Marcus ve de nuevo la pelea de Yoshino observa que Pupettmon dejo paralizada a Rosemon, cuando la paralizo dejo de atacarla para ir a atacar a Yoshino y matarla, cuando Marcus vio que Pupettmon le lanzo su ataque especial Martillo oscuro, el corrio a toda velocidad hacia Yoshino para salvarla, Yoshino estaba paralizada del miedo porque veia que el martillo la iva a aplastar, cuando estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el martillo, llega Marcus justo a tiempo y le da un golpe con toda su fuerza al martillo para detenerlo, al darle ese golpe tan poderoso el martillo de pupettmon se destrulle, mientras que Marcus estaba furioso utilizo esa furia y el querer proteger a Yoshino como su fuerza para darle un golpe mortal a Pupettmon, Marcus salto lo mas alto que pudo hasta llegar al pecho de Pupettmon luego le dio un golpe tan fuerte a pupettmon que le dejo un agujero en el pecho a pupettmon y le dice esto te pasa por intentar matar a la persona mas importante para mi, pupettmon fue derrotado por un solo golpe de Marcus, luego el despues de derrotar a pupettmon se acerca rapidamente a Yoshino

Marcus: estas bien Yoshino

Yoshino: Ma...Mar...Marcus viniste a salvarme

Marcus: por supuesto si algo te pasara yo jamas me lo perdonaria

Yoshino: (le da un beso a Marcus)

Marcus: ¡

Yoshino: Gracias por salvarme

Marcus: te jure que estariamos juntos, asi que jamas te debes preocupar por que te pase algo por que en el momento en el que estes en peligro hay estare yo para protegerte

Yoshino: yo...yo no se que decir

Marcus: solo dime que no te pondras en peligro

Yoshino: de acuerdo

Al terminar de hablar con Yoshino, Marcus llama por telefono a Thomas

Marcus: Thomas como les va con el otro digimon

Thomas: sin Problemas ya lo derrotamos, cierto kenan

Kenan: si fue muy rapido y facil

Marcus: entiendo, entonces no reuniremos en el cuartel cierto

Thomas: si

Marcus: de acuerdo los veo halla

cuando todos terminaron de derrotar a los digimon que estaban atacando la ciudad de tokio se reunieron en el cuartel como dijeron, pero agumon y lalamon como resultaron muy heridos durante el combate fueron trasladados a la zona medica y puestos en descanso por 63 horas, luego de que Marcus y Yoshino se enteraron de que agumon y lalamon estaban fuera de peligro ellos dos se tranquilizaron y fueron a la sala principal donde esperaban reunirse con los demas

Marcus: vaya fue un dia muy pesado

Yoshino: si lo se pero ahora tanto agumon como lalamon estan inconsientes despues del tratamiento

Thomas: sus peleas devieron de ser muy fuertes

Kenan: las nuestras fueron muy sencillas

Thomas: (si pero si los digimons se estan moviendo mas rapido de lo que pense entonces no podre hacer mi jugada)

Marcus: Thomas¡ tierra a Thomas, hey estas ahi

Thomas: ah si Marcus dime

Marcus: que pasa as estado un poco pensativo desde que regresamos de la mission

Thomas: no es nada

Yoshino: tal ves esta cansado

Thomas: si debe de ser eso

Marcus: ya veo, en fin los vemos luego

Kenan esa bien

Thomas: hasta luego

Satsuma: (Thomas que estaras pensando tanto)

Hola amigos espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo Marcus y Yoshino una vida digital, en fin la historia ya esta empezando a tomar un rumbo de accion, misterio por decirlo asi, este capitulo fue un poco d ambos pero los misterios se iran descubriendo mas adelante en la historia, por cierto quiero agradecerle a Hinata-sakuno por su muy valioso consejo, que me ayudo a darle un poco mas de romance en la historia, se lo agradesco mucho Hinata-senpai, eso es todo por esta semana, hasta la proxima y gracias por pasarse a leer este fanfic, sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6: Deprecion

Deprecion

Han pasado dos dias desde que sucedio el ultimo ataque de los digimons, durante ese tiempo Agumon a estado inconsiente sin despertar, Marcus lo a estado visitando dia tras dia y se ha quedado con el varias horas teniendo la esperanza de que en algun momento despierte

Marcus: Agumon...

Marcus: no se si me estas escuchando o no pero quiero que me perdones, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder derrotar a Alphamon, por mi culpa ahora estas ahi en ese estado

Marcus: (votando lagrimas) si.. si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte tu...tu no estarias en esa posicion

En ese momento Yoshino esta viendo a Marcus sin que el se de cuenta a traves de la puerta de la enfermeria del cuartel, hasta que ella se decide y intenta hablar con Marcus

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: hola Yoshino (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: estas bien?

Marcus: si... estoy bien (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: esto no es bueno

Marcus: a que te refieres ( con voz des animada)

Yoshino: me refiero a que estes tanto tiempo ahi sentado, eso te puede dañar la espalda

Marcus: Yoshino perdoname por responderte asi pero ahorita no me importa lo que me pase (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: De verdad lo siento Yoshino, es que ahorita no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: se que estas pasando por un momento dificil

Marcus: ...

Yoshino: pero por favor no te pongas asi, verte asi tan deprimido no es bueno y menos para ti que eres activo, y muy inquieto

Marcus: lo se Yoshino pero no puedo moverme de aqui, tengo la esperanza de que en cualquier momento va a despertar (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: lo se pero no te pongas asi, por lo menos sonrie

Marcus: lo siento Yoshino pero lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es sonreir (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: ya veo, asi que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea

Marcus: no lo creo (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: entonces no te importa que me quede aqui contigo un rato cierto?

Marcus: no importa

Al decir eso yoshino se queda con Marcus en la enfermeria, esperan, esperan y esperan que dos horas pasaron volando, durante el tiempo que Yoshino estuvo con marcus en la enfermeria, ella intento hacer hasta lo imposible para que Marcus sonriera pero lamentablemente no tuvo exito alguno, asi que cuando Marcus se estaba a punto de ir, ella le dijo que la siguiera un momento, por que le iva a mostrar algo especial

Marcus: que me vas a mostrar Yoshino

Yoshino: tu solo ven y has silencio

Marcus: ummmm

Yoshino: solo ten paciencia, ya veras que te gustara

Marcus: de acuerdo pero por lo menos puedes decirme a donde vamos

Yoshino: no

Marcus: vale vale

Luego de que Marcus le insistio a Yoshino para que le dijera a donde iva o que le iva a mostrar, se quedo totalmente callado para no fastidiarla mas, asi que los dos caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar al parque del centro de Tokio que es donde ShineGreymon fue derrotado por Alphamon, al llegar a ese lugar Marcus se detiene

Yoshino: eh? por que te detienes Marcus?

Marcus:(recordando la pelea que tubo ShineGreymon con Alphamon)

Yoshino: Marcus... Marcus... MARCUS¡

Marcus: eh, lo siento es que me quede pensando en algo

Yoshino: en la pelea de ShineGreymon contra Alphamon cierto

Marcus: si

Yoshino: lo sabia eres demaciado predecible

Marcus: lo siento es que no puedo evitar pensar en esa pelea que perdimos por mi culpa

Yoshino: ya veo, bueno ya deja de pensar en eso y sigueme

Marcus: de acuerdo

Marcus logro dejar de pensar en la pelea por un momento mientras seguian caminando al lugar al que Yoshino tato queria ir, cada ves que Marcus estaba a punto de volver a pensar en la pelea que perdio Yoshino volteba la cara y le ponia una mirada que a el le daba miedo, asi que decidio dejar de pensar en eso porque tenia el presentimiento de que si seguia pensando en eso Yoshino lo podria matar, luego de salir del parque del centro de Tokio Marcus y Yoshino siguieron caminado un rato mas hasta llegar al lugar donde Marcus concio a Yoshino y a Agumon al mismo tiempo

Yoshino: recuerdas este lugar

Marcus: si este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que son muy valiosos, porque no solo conoci a mi mejor amigo, sino que tambien te conoci a ti, aunque recuerdo tambien que el dia en que nos conocimos empezamos fue con una pelea entre Agumon y Lalamon pero escapamos y tu nos perseguias

Yoshino: Vaya asi que lo recuerdas todo eh

Marcus: mas o menos, no recuerdo todo exactamente

Yoshino: recuerdas porque fue que vine junto con lalamon

Marcus: creo que fue porque buscabas a Agumon que en ese tiempo lo llamabas raptor-1

Yoshino: wao veo quee tienes buena memoria, que curioso antes no recordabas las cosas despues de 5 minutos de que te las decian

Marcus: eso no es cierto

Yoshino: jajajajaja si lo es Marcus

Marcus: encerio era tan olvidadiso

Yoshino: no solo eras tan olvidadiso sino que tambien mantenias una gran rivalidad con Thomas cuando te uniste al Data Squad

Marcus: si eso lo recuerdo claramente

Yoshino: tu rivalidad con Thomas era tan grande que hasta lo retaste a una pelea sin pensarlo dos veces en enl ring de boxeo

Marcus: si eso tambien lo recuerdo, tambien recuerdo que esa ves yo gane

Yoshino: no seas menntiroso que los dos quedaron iguales

Marcus: que raro no es asi como lo recuerdo

Yoshino: pues es asi como sucedio

Marcus: oye Yoshino podrias decirme para que me trajiste aqui, es este el lugar en el que me ivas a mostrar algo especial?

Yoshino: no solo nos detuvimos aqui para descansar un rato y refrescarte la memoria

Marcus: ya veo

Yoshino: por cierto recuerdas como fue que se conocieron tu y Agumon

Marcus: si eso jamas lo olvidare, estaba aqui yo peleando con 12 tipos que afirmaban ser los mejores peleadores de la ciudad, luego de los cinco minutos de pelea los derrote sin problemas, luego fue que aparecio Agumon, al principio no tenia ni idea de que cosa era, pero teniamos las mismas ganas de pelear el uno contra el otro, peleamos pero ninguno de los dos gano asi que el me dijo que por pelear al mismo nivel que el yo seria su jefe, luego fue que apareciste tu e intentaste atrapar a Agumon con lalamon

Yoshino: asi que si lo recuerdas todo

Marcus: pues ese acontesimiento nunca lo olvidare

Yoshino: es bueno saber que nunca olvidaras lo que sucedio ese dia en este lugar, si lo haces eso seria como que yo olvidara el dia que conoci a Lalamon

Marcus: si tienes razon

Yoshino: bueno ya descansamos suficiente tenemos que seguir

Marcus: de acuerdo

al terminar de hablar de los recuerdos que tenia Marcus del sitio donde conocio a Agumon, Yoshino siguio llevando a Marcus a un sitio del que el todavia no tenia ni idea de cual era, luego de caminar una hora por fin llegan a una colina que esta al norte de la ciudad de Tokio

Yoshino: listo ya llegamos

Marcus: en..en serio

Yoshino: que pasa? no me digas que estas cansado

Marcus: no..no estoy can..cansado es...es que...

Yoshino: vaya vaya tres años en el digimundo y todavia no estas en forma

Marcus: todavia no entiendo como es que tu no estas cansada

Yoshino: primero porque voy los fines de semana al gimnasio, segundo vengo por lo minimo una o dos veses a la semana a este lugar y tercero me e alimentado de manera muy saludable por lo que mi cuerto tiene mucha energia

Marcus: vale vale no tienes que darme una clase sobre como mantener tu cuerpo en forma

Yoshino: jajajaja vamos solo tenemos que subir esa torre de 70 escalones

Marcus: ok un momento 70 escalones

Yoshino: si porque?

Marcus: no por nada (a este paso no llegare con vida a mi casa o mejor dicho no llegare con piernas)

luego de que Marcus pasara su trauma de tener que subir los 70 escalones se puso en marcha porque Yoshino lo estaba llamando una y otra ves, asi que empezo a subir los escalones contandolos para intentar animarse cuando le faltara un solo escalon; cuando iva por el escalon 30 dijo: falta poco aun puedo; cinco minutos mas tarde, es que acaso estos escalones nunca se acaban, en ese momento Yoshino le grita ya llegue, apurate, Marcus le respondio ya casi llego solo me faltan 20 escalones mas, cinco minutos mas tarde, bien ya solo me faltan 10 escalones, pero esos 10 escalones para mi van a ser como cien porque ya no aguanto mas, luego de volver a pasar su trauma siguio subiendo hasta por fin llegar a la cima junto a Yoshino, cuando por fin llego a la cima lo primero que hiso fue subarse al suelo y decir que a quien se le ocurre contruir una torre en una colina y sin ascensor

Yoshino: jajajaja

Marcus: no fue ningun chiste

Yoshino: no me rio por eso es que me da risa como estas jajajajaja

Marcus: no es grcioso Yoshino

Yoshino: tienes razon no es gracioso es muy gracioso jajajaja

Marcus: por cierto este es el lugar donde me ivas a mostrar algo especial

Yoshino: sip

Marcus: y que era lo que me ivas a mostrar

Yoshino: El ocaso

Marcus: el ocaso?

yoshino: si

Marcus: Yoshino no te molestes pero podiamos ver el ocaso desde donde estabamos en la plaza donde conoci a agumon, por que lo vinimos a ver aqui?

Yoshino: veras, aqui vengo cuando me siento deprimida por algo o siento que no soy buena para algo

Marcus:¡ oh ya veo

Yoshino: te traje aqui a ver si este lugar te hacia sentirte mejor

Marcus: ya veo, es verdad que ver el ocaso desde aqui es muy agradable y es mejor cuando estoy contigo

Yoshino: (sonrojada) gra..gracias

Marcus: tienes razon este lugar tiene algo que hace que me calme un poco y me haga relajarme un momento

Yoshino: ves, te lo dije

Marcus: Por cierto Yoshino como fue que conociste este lugar

Yoshino: bueno lo conoci mientras estabas en el digimundo, fue un dia que me deprimi por que mi ex novio me habia engañado con otra el dia de san valentin, en ese momento que la vi con otra en la cafeteria me puse muy triste porque me habia engañado y le dije que no lo queria volver a ver en la vida, luego de decirle eso sali llorando del lugar sin saber a donde iva, despues de parar de llorar mi madre me trajo aqui y me dijo que este lugar tienen algo especial, porque hace que las personas que estan deprimidas o tristes se calmen y puedan relajarse, despues de eso empeze a venr aqui cada ves que me deprimia o me sentia triste

Marcus: ya veo, es una lastima que en ese momento yo estuviera en el digimundo

Yoshino: por que lo dices?

Marcus: porque si yo hubiera estado en ese lugar te aseguro que a tu ex novio le ubiera dado una golpisa para que aprendiera a respetarte

Yoshino: es muy dulce de tu parte

Marcus: por cierto Yoshino escuche que mensionaste que tu madre te trajo hasta aqui para que te calmaras cierto

Yoshino: si porque?

Marcus: es que e ido una veses desde que llegue del digimundo y nunca la e visto

Yoshino: bueno eso es porque ella...ella murio a los 2 meses despues de que me trajo aqui

Marcus:¡, lo...lo siento no tenia idea

Yoshino: tranquilo no hay problema

Marcus: debo suponer que ese fue un momento muy dificil para ti

Yoshino: la verdad fue muy duro para mi pasar por eso

Marcus: ya me lo imagino, nadie deberia pasar por eso, es por eso que ahora vives sola cierto

Yoshino: si

Marcus: Perdoname si te hice traer esos recuerdos tan dolorosos de tu pasado, no era mi intencion

Yoshino: no te preocupes, hace mucho tiempo que supere esa etapa ademas con todo lo que esta pasando ahora es como que muy dificil que no piense en otra cosa que no sea el trabajo o la limpieza de la casa, y ahora el ataque de los digimon, "que pesadilla" en fin desde hace mucho tiempo que no estoy sola porque se que ella esta conmigo en mi corazon

Marcus: oye Yoshino

Yoshino: que pasa? te aburri con tantos recuerdos de mi pasado? si fue asi lo siento no fue mi intencion, aburrirte con mi vida personal

Marcus: no es eso, me gusto que hablaras de tu vida personal, es que quiero hacerte una promesa

Yoshino: una promesa?

Marcus: asi es, desde hoy en adelante te prometo que jamas te dejare sola y siempre te protegere aunque me cueste la vida

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: gracias a ti ya no estoy deprimido ni angustiado por lo que le paso a Agumon, desde hoy en adelante mi vida te pertenece y la usare solo pàra protegerte

Yoshino:(sonrojada) Marcus no tienes que hacer...

Marcus: no te preocupes que de ahora en adelante no dejare que nada te pase

Yoshino:(sonrojada) en...en ese caso yo tambien prometo que te protegere

Cuando los dos terminaron de prometer que se protegerian el uno al otro Marcus se acerco a Yoshino y le dio un beso a Yoshino como para sellar la promesa, desde ese momento los se dieron cuenta de que los sentimientos de los dos eran exactamente iguales, luego se sellar la promesa

Marcus: Yoshino, no tienes que preocuparte de tu pasado, porque yo protegere tu presente y quiero formar parte de tu futuro a tu lado

Yoshino:(sonrojada) yo..yo tambien quiero tener un futuro contigo a tu lado

Al terminar de hablar los dos decidieron que ya era hora de irse por que se estaba haciedo tarde, los dos bajaron la torre y fueron caminado hasta la casa de Yoshino donde

Marcus: Yoshino, gracias por apoyarme hoy, sin tu ayuda no lo ubiera podido lograr

Yoshino: no fue nada, recuerda que hicimos una promesa, lo que significa que tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente

Marcus: tienes razon, bueno que pases buenas noches

Yoshino: e...es...espera Marcus

Marcus: que pasa?

Yoshino: queria preguntarte a ver si... si... si tu querias quedarte a pasar la noche aqui en mi casa

Marcus: e...eh... bueno no quisiera molestar

Yoshino: no es ninguna molesia, adelante quedate esta noche, de por si ya es muy tarde y lo mas probable es que a estas horas de la noche las calles sean un lugar muy peligroso

Marcus: de acuerdo me quedare, gracias por la invitacion, espero no molestarte

Yoshino: para nada siempre puedes quedarte a dormir aqui

Marcus: Gracias

Despues de aceptar la invitacion de Yoshino, Marcus espero a que Yoshino se durmiera para quedarse a pensar en como aumentar los poderes de Agumon, pero de lo que Marcus no se dio cuenta fue de que Yoshino aun estaba despierta y lo estaba viendo sin que el se diera cuenta, ella empezo a acercarse a Marcus cada ves mas sin que el se diera cuenta, cuando esta muy cerca de el ella lo abraza y le dice

Yoshino: no debes dudar de tu propia fuerza

Marcus: ¡

Una ves dicho eso, Yoshino le dice que pase para el cuarto de ella y que se acueste con ella un momento, Marcus le hace caso y se queda acostado con ella un momento mientras ella le dice

Yoshino: por que sigues dudando de tu fuerza

Marcus: bueno es que...

Yoshino: aun no confias en ti mismo cierto?

Marcus: no es eso es que, no creo ser tan fuerte como para poder detener lo que se aproxima, este ataque repentino de digimons me tiene muy angustiado, lo suficiente como para empezar a asustarme y a preguntarme a mi mismo si tengo la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos a todos

Yoshino: entonces solo estabas pensando si tienes la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos a todos

Marcus: primero lo estuve pensando pero luego de ver el poder de Alphamon me di cuenta de que no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para detener lo que se aproxima

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: estoy asustado de no poder salvarlos a todos, pero lo que mas me preocupa es no poder salvarte a ti, a mi familia y a mis amigos (votando lagrimas)

Yoshino: no te preocupes

Marcus:¡

Yoshino: no tienes que ser tu solo el que protega a todos, yo siempre te apoyare hasta el final, recuerda que hoy hicimos una promesa de que nos protegeriamos mutuamente, asi que ni importa lo que pase no estas solo

Marcus: Yoshino...

Yoshino: ya veras que juntos encontraremos la solucion para salir adelante de esta guerra

Marcus: de verdad te lo agradesco

Yoshino: no fue nada, ahora si me disculpas, ya me dio sueño

Marcus: entiendo, que pases buenas noches yo me ire a dormir en el sofa

Yoshino: en el sofa?

Marcus: si por que?

Yoshino: quedate a dormir conmigo de todas formas ya estas aqui

Marcus: de acuerdo, que pases buenas noches

Marcus sin darse cuenta ya se habia quedado dormido junto a Yoshino pero lo que le dijo Yoshino era cierto y mientras dormia pensaba que de verdad el solo no podria protegerlos a todos y que si quiere proteger a todos lo que necesita es la ayuda de sus amigos.

Hola amigos como estan, espero que bien, veran no e podido subir capitulos mas seguido por que e tenido problemas de tiempo con el deporte y el liceo, en fin ultimamente estoy tratando de resaltar un poco mas el romance en esta historia, aplicando los consejos que me dio a una escritora que a la que admiro mucho, para aquellos que eten interesados en saber quien es, pues se llama Hinata-Sakuno, es mi escritora favorita y ademas fue la que me inspiro a escribir este fanfic, bueno sin mas nada que decirles me despido, sayonara


	7. Chapter 7: Un nuevo poder

Un nuevo Poder

Marcus y Yoshino pasaron la noche juntos, al dia siguiente los dos se despiertan y lo primero que hacen al levantarse es ver si el otro durmio bien

Marcus: Buenos dias

Yoshino: buenos dias (medio dormida)

Marcus: vaya te ves muy linda en las mañanas

Yoshino: eh...gracias

Marcus: dormiste bien

Yoshino: mejor que nunca y tu

Marcus: dormi bien porque estube contigo

Yoshino: jajajajaja

Marcus: que pasa dije algo gracioso ?

Yoshino: no, es que tienes que mirar tu cabello jajajajajajajaja

Marcus: ah ya veo, conque es de eso de lo que te reias, entonces es mi turno de reirme (depeinando a Yoshino)

Yoshino: Marcus jajajaja noooo jaja

Marcus: esta es mi venganza por reirte de mi en la mañana jaja

Yoshino: basta jejeje

Luego de que los dos se despeinaron y jugaron en la cama, se acomodaron, se vistieron, se cepillaron y desayunaron juntos

Marcus: de verdad que noche tan maravillosa pase ayer

Yoshino: si, yo tambien la pase genial

Marcus: Por cierto luego de que desayunamos, no te di las gracias, lo siento

Yoshino: tranquilo no hay problema de todas formas mi casa es tu casa

Marcus: la proxima ves tu seras la invitada a mi casa

Yoshino: me parece bien

Marcus: mira desde que me desperte e estado pensando que ese alphamon era muy poderoso para shineGreymon en modo explosivo

Yoshino: aqui vamos otra ves

Marcus: no, no es eso

Yoshino: a lo siento pense que ivas a decir lo mismo de que no tenias la fuerza para proteger a todos

Marcus: no, no es eso, es que e estado pensando si hay alguna manera de superar el modo explosivo

Yoshino: una manera de superar el modo explosivo?

Marcus: si, si hubiera algun modo de superar el modo explosivo, apuesto que Agumon y yo derrotariamos a ese tal alphamon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Yoshino: eso seria muy interesante, pero no estoy segura de eso

Marcus: si yo tampoco por eso e decidido ir a preguntarle a mi padre en cuanto acabe de visistar a Agumon

Yoshino: me parece una buena idea

Marcus: verdad que si, el debe de saber algo al respecto, algo con lo que nos pueda ayudar a derrotar a alphamon, o algun secreto que aun no sepamos de nuestros digivices

Yoshino: esperemos que asi sea, porque si alphamon es tan poderoso como dices entonces nuestra unica posibilidad de vencer seria con una nueva digievolucion mas fuerte que la del nivel mega o modo explosivo

Marcus: esperemos que la suerte nos acompañe

Al terminar de hablar los dos, suena el timbre de la casa Ting dong

yoshino: uh, me pregunto quien sera a esta hora de la mañana

Marcus: esperas a alguien

Yoshino: no pero voy a ver quien es

Yoshino abre la puerta, al abrir la puerta ve a Thomas, este se sorprende al ver que Marcus estaba con Yohino a tempranas horas de la mañana, asi que Thomas le pregunta a Yoshino si la espera para ir al cuartel los tres juntos

Yoshino: si claro suena bien, si quieres pasa que ya estamos por irnos cierto marcus

Marcus: si, hola Thomas

Thomas: hola Marcus, como has estado

Marcus: bien gracias a Yoshino

Yoshino: jejejejeje, no fue nada, esperenme un momento es que deje algo en mi cuarto

Thomas: ok

Marcus: esta bien

Thomas: oye Marcus si estas aqui a esta hora de la mañana eso quiere decir que pasaste la noche aqui cierto?

Marcus: si asi fue

Thomas: ya veo asi que ya son definitivamente

Marcus: si llevamos una semana mas o menos

Thomas: esta bien, pero donde dormiste, porque hasta donde se la casa de Yoshino solo tiene un cuarto

Marcus: eh...bueno...

Thomas: no me digas que te acostaste con Yoshino

Marcus: si dormimos juntos pero no paso nada de eso que estas pensando (sonrojado)

Thomas: vaya vaya Marcus ni un mes llevan saliendo y ya hasta se acostaron juntos

Yoshino: lista ya nos podemos ir

Thomas: oye Yoshino es verdad que ustedes dos se acostaron juntos

Yoshino: (sonrojada) n...no...no fue asi como sucedio Thomas, es decir si dormimos juntos pero no paso nada mas, no es eso que estas pensando

Thomas: jejejeje tranquilos solo estaba jugando

Los tres salieron juntos dirigiendose hacia el cuartel a ver a Agumon, durante el camino al cuartel los tres estuvieron hablando y riendo, hasta que Marcus decide contarle a Thomas sobre su suposicion de un poder que superara el nivel mega y el modo explosivo

Thomas: con que un poder que superara el modo explosivo eh?

Marcus: queria que tu me dieras tu opinion a ver si crees que es podible que un poder asi excista

Thomas: la verdad me es dificil de creer pero yo tambien lo e estado pensando

Yoshino: asi que tu tambien has estado pensando sobre una manera de superar el modo explosivo Thomas

Thomas: si, pero lamentablemente aun no e tenido exito en mi investigacion, como para poder responderte con seguridad si puede o no puede haber un modo de superar el modo explosivo

Marcus: ya veo asi que tu tambien lo as estado pensando, bueno de todas formas yo le voy a preguntar a mi padre a ver si el sabe algo al respecto, como es el que invento los digivices y estubo en el digimundo mucho mas tiempo que yo, debe de saber algo que pueda sernos util para poder salir adelante de esta invacion de digimons

Thomas: me parece buena idea (mi plan esta empezando a funcionar)

Yoshino: (Thomas esta actuando muy extraño ultimamente)

Marcus: que pasa Yoshino?

Yoshino: eh nada Marcus solo que me distraje viendo esta hermosa mañana

Marcus: es verdad es una hermosa mañana pero no es tan hermoza como tu

Yoshino: (sonrojada) pe...pero que cosas dices Marcus

Thomas: vaya vaya Marcus quien diria que el que acaba de decirle un cumplido de forma poetica a Yoshino ivas a ser tu

Marcus: eh?

Thomas: es decir que es muy raro verte a ti diciendole cosas bonitas a Yoshino

Marcus: claro que no...

Yoshino: es verdad Thomas, Marcus me ha dicho cosas lindas casi todo el tiempo

Thomas: ya veo, asi que has estado practicando eh

Marcus: pues veras...

Yoshino: ya dejen de perder el tiempo y movamonos porque si seguimos asi nunca llegaremos

Marcus: si tiene razon

Marcus, Yoshino y Thomas empezaron a moverse rapido para llegar al cuartel, al llegar al cuartel el comandante Satsuma les habla a los tres sobre una nueva excursion al digimundo

Thomas: con que una excurcion al digimundo eh

Yoshino: no estaria mal ir al digimundo pero para que?

Marcus: un viaje de nuevo al digimundo

Satsuma: asi es los mandaremos a ustedes tres al digimundo a investigar que esta pasando, porque los digimon estan volviendo a atacar a los humanos y bajo las ordenes de quien

Marcus: (eso quiere decir que si voy al digimundo lo mas probable es que me encuentre otra ves con Alphamon)

Thomas: (si voy al digimundo mis planes se retrasaran un poco)

Yoshino: señor como mas o menos cuando tendriamos que ir al digimundo?

Satsuma: dentro de una semana

Marcus: pero señor Agumon todavia no despierta de su ultima pelea

Satsuma: tienes razon Marcus, por eso esperaremos que Agumon se despierte y se recupere para que pueda ser enviado a la batalla

Marcus: si señor

Thomas: tengo una duda señor, si nosotros tres nos vamos al digimundo, eso quiere decir que estariamos dejando la ciudad de Tokio totalmente desprotegida

Satsuma: Buena obsevacion Thomas, pero por eso se quedaran Kenan, Miki y Megumi, entre ellos tres podran proteger la ciudad en caso de que aiga un ataque digimon mientras ustedes estan en el digimundo

Thomas: entiendo señor pero con todo respeto, ellos tres no seran suficiente para poder proteger la ciudad

Miki y megumi: que dices¡

Kenan: por que no confias en nosotros Thomas

Yoshino: es verdad Thomas debes de confiar en ellos

Marcus: (desde que volvi e visto a Thomas algo diferente, pero ahora definitivamente esta actuando de manera distinta)

Thomas: quiero decir, kenan es el unico de ellos tres que puede hacer que su digimon llegue al modo explosivo, Miki y Megumi solo pueden hacer que sus digimon lleguen a nivel mega, lo que quiere decir que si hay un ataque digimon como el de hace poco donde solo atacaron niveles mega, ellos no podrian detenerlos, solo kenan podria detener el digimon con el que le tocara enfrentarse, pero miki y megumi solo juntas podrian detener a un mega

Miki y megumi: que arrogante eres

Kenan: por que no confias en nosotros Thomas

Satsuma: (por que no quieres ir al digimundo Thomas, que esperas conseguir quedandote aqui) de acuerdo tu te quedaras a junto con Kenan, Miki y Megumi a proteger la ciudad en caso de un ataque digimon

Thomas: de acuerdo señor

Thomas al conseguir lo que queria, se marcho sin decirle ni una palabra a los demas, Marcus y sus amigos se quedaron pensando porque Thomas se comporto de es manera tan grosera, luego Marcus fue a ver a Agumon en la enfermeria, al llegar a la enfermeria marcus se sienta un rato al lado de agumon y empieza a contarle las cosas que le han pasado hasta el momento, mientras que Yoshino lo ve desde la puerta, ella sonrie porque ve que Marcus ya no esta deprimido como antes

Marcus: oye Yoshino, adelate pasa no tienes porque estar espiando desde afuera de la habitacion

Yoshino: eh bueno... es que no queria interrumpir

Marcus: tranquila si tu estuvieras en mi posicion yo tambien estaria preocupado por ti

Yoshino: Gracias

Marcus: no, yo soy el que te debe de dar las gracias, porque tu fuiste la que me saco de la deprecion

Yoshino: la verdad...no..no fue nada, como somos novios nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente

Marcus: jejejejeje tienes razon

Yoshino: Marcus ya estas listo para ir a hablar con tu padre

Marcus: si, vamos si quieres me acompañas

Yoshino: de acuerdo

Al salir de la habitacion donde se encontraba Agumon, Marcus y Yoshino se dirigieron a la casa de Marcus para que el le pudiera preguntar a su padre si habia alguna manera de superar el modo explosivo, los dos caminaron tomados de la mano un buen rato hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Marcus

Ding Dong

Kristy habre la puerta

Kristy: si?

Marcus: hola Kristy

Yoshino: hola Kristy

Kristy: Marcus, Yoshino que bueno que estan por aqua, vengan pasen

Marcus: dime como has estado hermanita

Krity: bien hermano, pero NO ME DIGAS HERMANITA, te recuerdo que tengo 14 asi que no soy una niñita pequeña

Marcus: oye tranquila lo siento

Yoshino: jajajajaja se nota que son hermanos

Kristy: a proposito hermano ya ustedes dos son novios

Marcus: si, como te diste cuenta tan rapido?

Kristy: bueno era algo obvio ya que cuando abri la puerta los dos estaban tomados de la mano

Yoshino: entonces te diste cuenta inmediatamente de que eramos novios

Kristy: asi es

Marcus: vaya si que deduces rapido las cosas

Yoshino: a diferencia de ti Marcus jajajajaja

Marcus: no seas asi Yoshino, yo tambien analiso muy rapido las cosas

Kristy: y que te trae de visita hermano

Marcus: cierto gracias por recordarmelo, por casualidad estan papa y mama?

Kristy: no, pero creo que volveran pronto

Marcus: entiendo, bueno me tocara esperar, Yoshino si no quieres esperar puedes irte

Yoshino: tranquilo, de todas formas quiero pasar tiempo con tu familia

Kristy: hermano aun no me has contado como fue que se volvieron novios tu y Yoshino

Marcus: cierto, no importa que le cuente cierto Yoshino?

Yoahino: no, no hay problema

Marcus: bueno veras Kristy ella me rogo una y otra ves que fueramos novios pero como a la milesima ves, fue que le dije que si jejejejeje

POW, Yoshino le da un golpe en la cabeza a Marcus

Marcus: ouch mi cabezaaa

Yoshino: dejame contarte lo que en verdad paso

Kristy: jajajajajaja esta bien

Yoshino: bueno fue una noche, despues de que tu hermano me dedicara una cancion en el karaoke que esta en el centro de la ciudad

Kristy: mi hermano te dedico una cancion?

Yoshino: si, yo tambien me quede sorprendida al principio

Kristy: pense que eso solo sucedia en telenovelas y en anime

Yoshino: yo tambien, en fin luego de que salieramos del karaoke empezo a llover mucho por lo que tuvimos que correr, al rato de que corrieramos yo me cai y me lastime la rodilla, entonces Marcus me cargo en su espalda y me llevo cargada a mi casa

Kristy: vaya ese no suena al Marcus que yo conosco

Yoshino: yo tampoco podia creerlo en ese momento, pero hiso todo lo posible para que llegaramos a mi casa, al llegar el me vendo la pierna y cuido de mi durante un rato, luego de que el creyera que yo estaba dormida, me puse a observarlo sin que el se diera cuenta, empeze a acercarme poco a poco y lo escuche preguntandose si yo esaba bien o si tenia algo en la pierna, en fin escuche que se preocupaba mucho por mi, asi que decidi salir y hablar con el pero en ves de hablar le robe un beso, estando nerviosa por saber su reaccion, me llevo una sorpresa porque cuando me di cuenta ya el me estaba devolviendo el beso que le robe

Kristy: ya veo entonces ustedes dos se volvieron novios desde entonces

Yoshino: asi es

Kristy: ojala kenan y yo nos hubieramos vuelto novios de la misma maner que tu y Marcus lo hicieron

Yoshino: a que te refieres?

Kristy: bueno es que kenan y yo llevamos saliendo unos 2 años mas o menos, pero nos volvimos novios fue en un parque de diverciones, que fue que el me invito a la rueda de la fortuna a ver las estrella y en ese momento me dijo que queria ser mi novio

Yoshino: ahi pero que bello

Marcus: entonces tu y kenan son novios

Kristy: si, no te molesta cierto

Marcus: no, para nada, de alguna forma, ya me lo esperaba

Kristy: encerio?

Marcus: desde que me fui al digimundo ya me parecia algo logico que ustedes dos termianaran siendo algo mas que mejores amigos

Kristy: (wao parece que Marcus si a cambiado despues de todo, ahora se le nota mas maduro que antes)

Yoshino: no te sorprendas todavia porque aunque el halla madurado mucho ultimamente, sigue siendo el mismo Marcus que todos queriamos hace tres años

Marcus: oye a que viene eso

Ding Dong

Marcus: deben de ser mis padres

Kristy: yo abro

Papa de Marcus: Gracias Kristy, Marcus, Yoshino que agradable sorpresa

Mama de Marcus: Gracias cariño, Marcus, Yoshino estan de visita

Marcus: hola papa y mama

Yoshino: hola señor y señora Daimon

Papa de Marcus: dime hijo ya eres novio de esta bella dama que esta aqui presente

Yoshino: gracias señor Daimon

Marcus: si papa, por cierto hay algo que te queria preguntar

Papa de Marcus: que cosa?

Marcus: pues veras, te queria `preguntar si hay alguna manera de superar el modo explosivo

Papa de Marcus: sabia que este dia llegaria

Marcus: eso quiere decir que si la hay

Papa de Marcus: si, hay una forma de superar el modo explosivo

Marcus: cual es?

Papa de marcus: se llama el modo supremo

Marcus: Modo supremo eh, suena genial, como puedo alcanzar ese modo

Papa de Marcus: Pues veras el modo supremo no es como los demas modos que has conseguido hasta el momento, el modo supremo es muy superior a cualquera de los otrsos modos, porque este no se consigue tansencillo como los otros, hay dos formas de conseguir ese modo la primera forma de conseguirlo seria que alcanzaras a derrotar a un digimon nivel mega tu solo de un solo golpe sin que lo halla devilitado otro digimon, y la otra forma seria que obtuvieras ese poder tratando de proteger algu muy valioso para ti, algo mas valioso que tu propia vida

Marcus: entiendo, asi que para conseguir ese poder tengo que ganarle a un digimon mega yo solo o obtener el poder para proteger a algo muy valioso para mi, algo mas valioso que mi propia vida

Papa de Marcus: esas son las unicas maneras de conseguir ese poder

Marcus: ya veo, pero que tan superior es este poder en comparacion con el nivel mega o el modo explosivo

Papa de Marcus: e 100 ¡ veces mas podero que el modo explosivo

Marcus y Yoshino: 100¡ veces mas poderoso

Papa de Marcus: exactamente

Marcus: entonces co este poder Agumon y Yo podremos derrotar a Alphamon y al digimon gigante que aparecio en el cielo hace tiempo

Papa de Marcus: no tan rapido

Marcus: que sucede?

Papa de Marcus: no es tan sencillo usar este nuevo poder

Marcus: porque?, ya dijiste lo que se necesita para poder hacerlo

Yoshino: es verdad señor Daimon, o es que hay algo que aun no nos ha contado

Papa de Marcus: veran este nuevo poder no solo aumenta increiblemente el poder del digimon que lo usa, sino que tambien puede tener efectos secundarios al humano que hiso que su digimon llegue a ese nivel

Yoshino: pero ninguno de esos efectos es grave o si

Papa de Marcus: me temo que si

Marcus: pero de que efectos estamos hablando

Papa de Marcus: pueden pasar 3 cosas, la primera seria que el humano pierda una gran parte de su memoria, y esa parte que olvide sea totalmente imposible de recuperar, la segunda es que el humano sufra una gran cantidad de daño que podria dejarlo inconsiente a los 15 minutos despues de hacer que su digimon llegue a ese nivel, y la tercera pero mas grave es que el humano descargue tanta energia de su cuerpo, que su mente no podra soportarlo y entonces...

Yoshino: (asustada) mo...morira

Papa de Marcus: me temo que asi es

Marcus: entonces eso quiere decir que es imposible alcanzar ese nivel sin salir lastimado o muerto

Papa: perdoname por no poder ayudarte mas

Marcus: Gracias papa, me has ayudado mucho, ya tenemos que irnos Yoshino

Yoshino: de acuerdo

Marcus: papa, Mama gracias por todo, y Kristy...

Kristy: que pasa hermano?

Marcus: nos vemos luego

Marcus y Yoshino salieron de la casa de Marcus y se dirigieron a la plaza donde Marcus conocio a Agumon, al llegar Marcus le pregunta a Yoshino

Marcus: crees que pueda quedarme contigo en tu casa?

Yoshino: eh...(sonrojada)... te..te.. te refieres a que vivamos juntos

Marcus: si no te molesta

Yoshino: para nada, ademas estaba por decirte lo mismo esta mañana

Marcus: encerio no te molesta

Yoshino: para nada, si vamos a estar juntos, que mejor manera que viviendo juntos

Marcus: gracias Yoshino

Yoshino: estas asustado verdad?

Marcus: para serte sincero si lo estoy

Yoshino: era de esperarce yo tambien estoy asustada un poco

Marcus: bueno queria saber si existia un poder que superara el modo explosivo, al final si existia, pero no podre usar

Yoshino: menos mal que pensaste en no usarlo

Marcus: no voy a usarlo porque aun no e cumplido los requisitos

Yoshino: eso quiere decir que si piensas usarlo

Marcus: solo para derrotar a Alphamon y al digimon gigante que aparecio en el cielo de japon

Yoshino: eso ni se te ocurra Marcus Daimon

Marcus: eh pero si no lo uso entonces japon y el resto del mundo sera destruido

Yoshino: no me importa si tenemos que enfrentar el apocalipsis pero no puedo permitir que te hagas daño, porque si algo te pasara yo...yo no me lo perdonaria

Marcus: ya veo, tienes razon

Yoshino: gracias por escucharme marcus

Marcus: no, gracias a ti por preocuparte por mi

Yoshino: prometimos que nos cuidariamos el uno al otro

Marcus: si es verdad, y no pienso faltar a esa promesa

Yoshino: bien ya escuche lo que queria oir, entonces te parece si nos vamos a casa

Marcus: de acuerdo

Yoshino y Marcus fueron a su casa, donde a partir de ahora los dos vivirian juntos, los dos caminaron juntos un buen rato hasta por fin llegar a su casa, al llegar, Yoshino le preparo la comida a Marcus y cenaron juntos, pero Marcus aun seguia pensando en si deberia o no usar el modo supremo, pero no se lo podia decir a Yoshino porque si se lo decia podia ponerse muy triste o muy furiosa, asi que decido mantenerselo en secreto, luego de que senaron y reposaron los dos, volvieron a dormir juntos, pero esta ves Marcus no podia dejar de pensar en el modo supremo, asi que dormir tranquilo no era una opcion para el, un rato despues de que se calmo logro dormirse pero aun tenia una gran angustia que no lo dejaba tranquilo

Mientras tanto desde afuera de la casa de Yoshino, una sombra con forma de hombre observa a Marcus y Yoshino durmiendo

?: jejejejeje aprobechen sus ultimos dias juntos, porque no saben lo que les espera, pobres de ustedes dos, son una hermosa pareja pero sus dias estan contados y lo peor es que no saben que uno de sus camaradas dentro de poco los va a traicionar y su caida sera inminente jejejejeje

Thomas: eso era lo que queria oir

?: eh... diablos me has estado siguiendo todeo este tiempo

Thomas: ya me esperaba que alguien estuviera detras de esto

?: crees que soy la mente maestra detras del ataque de los digimons a la tierra, jajajajaja que buen chiste, yo no soy ni la sombra del que en verdad esta dirigiendo los ataques de digimon jajajaja me temos que te has equivocado de de presa

Thomas: eso piensas tu, pero al contrario elegi a la presa correcta

?: eh?

Thomas: piensalo, desde que apareci detras de ti no has hecho mas que darme informacion muy valiosa que solo podia conseguir si lograba atrapar a uno de los digimon que eran enviados para aca, pero tu fuiste tan colaborador que solo tuve que aparecer y me diste mucha informacion

?: (maldicion cai en su trampa)

Thomas: ahora de seguro estas pensando "cai en su trampa"

?: (quien es este sujeto, es de temer)

Thomas: asi es soy de temer, ahora si no quieres que te aniquile dime todo lo que sepas sobre el que esta ataando a la tierra y porque

?: jajajaja crees que te dare mas informacion

Thomas: a entonces no me daras informacion eh, bueno es una lastima, devimon

Devimon: te... te diste cuenta de que era un digimon

Thomas: es muy facil darse cuenta de quien eres, crees que soy tan estupido que no soy capas de ver a un digimon escondido debajo de una capa

Devimon: (maldicion este sujeto en verdad es peligroso, sera mejor que me retire)

Thomas: ni se te ocurra escapar, si lo intentas sencillamente ire tras de ti y te aseguro que no pasaran ni 2 dias cuando te hala vuelto a encontrar, y cuando te encuentre no viviras para contarlo

Devimon: esta bien... esta bien... esta bien te dire todo lo que se pero por favor no me mates

Thomas: ahora dime todo lo que sabes

Devimon: de acuerdo, primero que nada el que manda a los digimons a atacar el mundo humano se llama Luzmon

Thomas: con que luzmon eh

Devimon: si, el manda a los digimons que el quiera al mundo humano para que realizen las misiones que les asigna, como por ejemplo los multiples ataques que hubieron en disitintas partes de Tokio, el objetivo de ese ataque era aumentar el panico en la ciudad

Thomas: asi que los ataque son para aumentar el panico de la ciudad y hacer que pierdan las esperanzas antes de que el verdadero ataque comienze, tienes alguna idea de porque lo esta haciendo

Devimon: no es mucho pero si, una ves pasando por su sala de conferencias escuche algo sobre querer vengarze de la humanidad por haber ascesinado a un tal doctor kurata

Thomas: eso quiere decir que ese digimon esta actuando por venganza

Devimon: es todo lo que se

Thomas: dime desde que parte del digimundo esta operando luzmon

Devimon: el opera desde los acantilados de lava que se encuentran a 500km despues de alcanzar el catillo del antiguo rei dreisil

Thomas: entiendo, bueno con eso es mas que suficiente, ahora desaparece de mi vista, y si te vuelvo a ver por aqui tratando de espiar a alguien, o le cuentas a algunos de tus compañeros de esto y ten por seguro que al dia seguiente no veras la luz del amanecer

Devimon: me temo que no puedo hacer eso

Thomas: a que te refieres

Devimon: ya saben que los traicione

Thomas: como lo sabes

Devimon: mira alla arriba

Thomas mira hacia arriba tal y como le dice devimon, cuando ve para arriba observa a una mujer misteriosa que estaba en lo alto de un edificio con una capucha que cubria su rostro, desde ahi ella le grita a devimon

?: sabia que nos ivas a traicionar devimon, ahora espero que te prepares para tu castigo, el jefe se va a enterar que nos traicionaste y tu pagaras las concecuensias de tu traicion, en cuanto a ti humano aporbecha de estar con tus seres queridos mientra puedas porque lo que se aproxima no lo podras detener ni tu, ni tus amigos

La chica misteriosa salto del edificio, pero se desvanecio din dejar ningun ratro, Thomas empezo a pensar otra ves (de acuerdo consegui demasiada informacion valiosa, ahora puedo poner mi plan en marcha, pero me parece que aun con mi plan sera muy dificil que salgamos de esta)...

Hola chicos espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo el fanfic, en fin les agradesco por pasarse por aqui a leer el fanfic, tambien le quiero agradecer mi escritora favorita hinata-sakuno por su gran consejo que me ayudo a resaltar un poco mas el romance en mi fanfic, gracias hinata-senpai, los comentarios son bienvenidos aqui, tambien los invito a que se unan a un grupo en el face que cree yo, donde hablamos siempre de anime, recomendamos animes, hablamos de buenos cosplays, buenos animes, musica de los animes, las convenciones de anime para este año, cuales son las mejores cuales no, es bueno el grupo, por eso yo los invito a que se unan, sin mas nada que decirles, me despido, hasta luego.


	8. Caitulo 8: Los demonios Carmesi

Los demonios carmesi

ya han pasado cuatro dias desde que agumon quedo inconsiente por su pelea contra Alphamon, durante esos cuatro dias Thomas a estado actuando de manera extraña frente a los demas mienbros del data squad, hasta que Marcus decide hablar con el

Marcus: hey Thomas

Thomas: eh, Marcus que pasa?

Marcus: nada, solo te queria preguntar si te sientes mal o algo parecido

Thomas: no porque?

Marcus: para serte sincero es que has estado actuando de manera extraña ultimamente

Thomas: creo que te lo estas imaginando, siempre e sido asi

Marcus: Thomas sabes que eso no es verdad, tienes algo pero no me lo quieres decir

Thomas: Marcus por favor no te metas en los asuntos de otras personas

Marcus: eh?

Thomas: asi es Marcus, por favor dejame tranquilo y ocupate de tus propios asuntos

Marcus: (Thomas, que te pasa?) oye porque te comportas asi

Thomas: eso no es asunto tuyo ahora dejame en paz

Thomas se fue del cuartel, dejando a Marcus muy pensativo, luego de que Thomas se fuera llega Miki, entonces Marcus decide preguntarle a Miki

Marcus: Miki tienes un momento

Miki: por supuesto Marcus que necesitas?

Marcus: bueno es que te queria preguntar si tu has notado diferente a Thomas?

Miki: la verdad si ha estado actuando muy extraño desde hace tiempo

Marcus: tienes alguna idea de porque esta asi?

Miki: ni idea, pero ahora parece una persona distinta

Marcus: ya veo, bueno gracias miki, te vere luego

Miki: esta bien nos vemos luego

Marcus seguia preguntandose porque Thomas se comportaba de una manera tan impulsiva pero decidio dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y decidio ir a la casa de Yoshino para estar un rato con ella, de camino a la casa de Yoshino, Marcus ve a kenan y a Kristy sentados los dos juntos en una banca en el parque, Marcus en ese momento sonrie y decide asercarse a ellos, al asercarse sin que ellos se den cuenta el decide saludarlos

Marcus: hola chicos

Kenan: ah, Marcus

Kristy: hermano¡

Marcus: vaya vaya quien diria que los encontraria a ustedes dos en este parque, y ademas agarrados de la mano

Kenan: pues... veras, es que kristy y yo...

Kristy: solo estabamos dando un paseo por el parque, como hacemos todos los dias al terminar la escuela

Marcus: ya veo asi que todos los dias vienen a este mismo lugar

Kristy y Kenan: (sonrojados) eh...

Marcus: no es nada de lo que deban avergonsarse, es algo totalmente normal

Kristy: hermano te puedo preguntar algo?

Marcus: que cosa?

Kristy: que haces aqui?

Marcus: es que iva de camino a la casa de Yoshino y de repente los vi aqui y quise saludarlos

Kenan: oye Marcus

Marcus: que pasa Kenan?

Kenan: Yoshino me conto que ahora vives con ella

Marcus: si es verdad

Kenan: ya veo entonces si es verdad que ustedes dos son novios y viven juntos

Marcus: si asi es

Kristy: y cuando piensan casarse

Marcus: bueno veras...QUEEEEE

Kenan: kristy tiene razon cuando piensan casarse

Marcus: es muy pronto para eso, solo llevamos unas 2 semanas desde que nos volvimos novios

Kristy: entonces eso quiere decir que si piensas casarte con ella cierto?

Marcus: solo el tiempo lo dira

Kenan: ya veo

Justo en ese momento suena la alarma del Data squad, BING; BING; BING, Marcus y Kenan salen corriendo directamente al cuartel a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, cuando llegan el comandante Satsuma les da a todos una horrible noticia

Marcus: comandante, que sucede?

Kenan: nos atacan?

Satsuma: esto no puede ser

Yoshino: lamento la tardansa, que sucede

Miki: estamos en apuros

Megumi: es imposible

Satsuma: siete digimons nivel mega

Marcus: Que¡

Yoshino: no puede ser

Kenan: esto es imposible

Thomas: (ya estan lansando un ataque masivo a la ciudad y mi plan todavia no esta completado, esto sera muy difisil de manejar)

Satsuma: los digimons que nos atacan son, Diavoromon, Eaglemon, Piedmon, Valkirymon, Alphamon, Neptunomon, Belzemon

Marcus: Alphamon esta con ellos, dejenme a Alphamon a mi, yo me encargare de el

Yoshino: Marcus, no puedes pelear con Alphamon porque no tienes a un digimon contigo

Marcus: no importa se lo debo a Agumon

Satsuma: Yoshino tiene razon Marcus, no puedes ir a pelear porque no tienes a ningun digimon contigo, asi que te quedaras

Marcus: pero...

Satsuma: no iras, Marcus es demasiado peligroso

Thomas: yo me encargare de Piedmon

Yoshino: de acuerdo lalamon y yo nos enfrentaremos a Valkirymon

Kenan: Falcomon y yo acabaremos con Eaglemon

Miki: yo ire contra Diavoromon

Megumi: yo voy contra Neptunomon

Satsuma: entonces eso solo deja a Alphamon y a Belzemon por fuera y ya mas nadie tiene un digimon

Marcus: dejeme ir, Yo podre detener a Alphamon hasta que alguno de los demas este des ocupado

Satsuma: Marcus, no entiendes que si vas ahi tu solo sin un digimon seria demasiado peligroso

Marcus: pero que prefiere, sacrificar a una sola vida para salvar a muchas mas o que muchas vidas inocentes se sacrifiquen para salvar a una sola vida

Satsuma: no es que piense asi pero piensa en como se sentiran los demas si algo te pasa

Marcus: eh...(tiene razon, pero si no hago algo al respecto entnces mucha gente inocente va a morir)

Satsuma: de acuerdo tu iras contra Belzemon y yo ire contra Alphamon

Marcus: eh, yo me encargo de Alphamon

Satsuma: no, tu todavia tienes deseos de venanza contra Alphamon, si sigues asi lo unico que haras es salir herido por seguir tus instintos de venganza asi que para evitar algo asi decidi que iras contra Belzemon e intentaras detenerlo hasta que alguno de los demas se des ocupe

Marcus: de acuerdo

Marcus decidio aceptar la orden del comandante Satsuma porque todo lo que le dijo era cierto asi que lo unico que podia hacer era obedecer las ordenes del comandante e ir a derrotar a Belzemon, mientras que Marcus iva de camino a la ubcacion de Belzemon, ya los demas habian alcanzado su objetivo e ivan a empezar con el combate

Thomas: vaya al fin llegue

Piedmon: Un humano, ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar

Thomas: asi que tu eres Piedmon

Piedmon: el mismo que canta y baila jejejejeje

Thomas: (vaya parece que este tipo va a ser algo molesto), ahora mismo te quitare el aburrimiento de ensima

Piedmon: que es esto? un humano tratando de enfrentarme, jajajajajaja eso si que es un buen chiste

Thomas: te dare algo para que te rias de verdad, listo Gaomon?

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas: ADN mega carga

Gaomon: Gaomon digievolucionar a MirageGaogamon¡

MirageGaogamon: ahora si te reiras mucho Piedmon

Piedmon: eso lo veremos jajajajajajaja

MirageGaogamon empezo la pelea lanzandole a Piedmon su ataque CORTE DE LUNA LLENA, pero ese ataque Piedmon lo esquivo sin ningun problema, fue cuando Thomas empezo a planear una estrategia para derrotar a Piedmon lo mas rapido posible, Piedmon contra ataco a MirageGaogamon usando su ataque de Asesinato silencioso, este ataque hiso que Piedmon se desapareciera, MirageGaogamon no podia ver donde estava asi que empezo a moverse para todos lados e intentar saber donde estaba piedmon, pero no se esperaba que Piedmon le apareciera por la espalda, cuando piedmon aparece en la espalda a MirageGaogamon, el le encaja un cuchillo asiendole mucho daño a MirageGaogamon

Thomas: MirageGaogamon¡

MirageGaogamon: estoy bien señor, solo es un poco de dolor

Thomas: esto no es bueno, si mis calculos son correctos, eso quiere decir que ese digimon es mas fuerte que MirageGaogamon

Piedmon: que pasa? no que me ivas a dar algo para que me riera

Thomas: ummm

Piedmon: parece que te e dejado sin palabras jajajajajajajaja

Thomas: ADN modo explosivo

MirageGaogamon: MODO EXPLOSIVO¡

Piedmon: eh? asi que ese es el tal modo explosivo, si que es una tecnica interesante que lastima que sea desperdiciada por alguien como tu

MirageGaogamon se enfurecio y ataco sin piedad a Piedmon, primero utiliso su ataque "Movimiento Sonico"lo que le permitio darle una patada en la espalda a Piedmon y mandandolo hacia el agua, una ves que Piedmon cayo al agua, MirageGaogamon utilizo su segundo ataque "Corte de luna llena" como para rematar a Piedmon, una ves hecho esa combinacion de ataques, Thomas penso que ya habia ganado, pero cuando se voltea no ve piedmon por ningun lado, lo que lo hace pensar, en donde estara, cuando se da cuenta Piedmon aparece una ves mas detras de MirageGaogamon pero esta ve utilizo una tecnica diferente "Silueta de la muerte" ese ataque envolvio a MirageGaogamon en una sombra, luego de unos cinco segundos la sombra en la que fue atrapado MirageGaogamon explota

BUMMMMM

Thomas: MirageGaogamon¡

MirageGaogamon volvio a su forma normal porque fue totalmente derrotado, dejando a Piedmon sin ninguna herida

Piedmon: jajajajajajajaja eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los humanos con un digimon como acompañante, que aburrido

Thomas: (es increible, ese digimon es muy poderoso, esta muy superior al nivel mega y un poco mas fuerte que el modo explosivo) esto no se ve bien

Mientras tanto, Yoshino estaba llegando a su objetivo cuando llega ve que esta haciendo mucha mas brisa de lo comun, por lo que empezo a sospechar que algo no iva bien en ese lugar, de repente aparece una niebla espesa de la cual salio un digimon con forma humana, al darse cuenta de eso Yoshino hiso que su lalamon digievolucionara a Rosemon de inmediato para hacer un ataque rapido contra su oponente sin embargo este lo esquivo sin ningun problema, luego el digimon se acerca a rapidamente a Rosemon y revela su nombre

Valkirymon: tu ataque no esta mal pero es un poco lento, permiteme presentarme soy Valkirymon uno de los 7 demonios carmesi

Yoshino: (demonios carmesi) por que te presentas?

Valkirymon: porque siempre le hago un favor a mi oponente antes de derrotarlo, ese favor es decirle el nombre de quien lo derroto para que despues tenga que vivir con la des honra de haber sido el perdedor

Rosemon: (es muy rapido, sin duda no sera facil derrotarlo) no me provoques porque te puede ir muy mal

Valkirymon: vaya parece que la señorita es algo ruda, es una lastima que no podras cumplir lo que dices

Yoshino: eso crees, vamos Rosemon demostremosle que nosotras tambien somos poderosas

Rosemon: Por supuesto Yoshi, preparate Valkirymon porque de esta no te salvas

Valkirymon: estoy ansioso por saber lo que puedes hacer

Rosemon usa su ataque "Tentacion Prohibida" contra Valkirimon, sin embargo este lo esquiva y contra ataca con su satque "lanza celestial" ese ataque le hiso a Rosemon una gran cantidad de daño, lo que hiso que Yoshino se preocupara, pero en lo que Rosmon recive el ataque de Valkirimon ella lo atrapa con uno de sus latigos, dejandolo inmovil, mientras que con el otro latigo empieza a azotarlo, luego ella lo lanza contra un edificio, luego de que Valkirimon cayera en el edificio, Rosmon le lanza de nuevo su ataque "Tentacion Prohibida" para intentar acabar con Valkirymon, pero cuando menos se lo espera Valkirimon se acerco rapidamente hacia Rosemon y utilizo su ataque "Lanza celestial" desde esa pequeña distancia, el ataque de Valkirymon le hiso una enorme cantidad de daño a Rosemon, dejandola casi fuera de combate pero justo en ese momento Rosemon le lanza su otro ataque "Latigo de espinas" atrapando de nuevo a Valkirymon, dejandolo sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar, luego Rosemon le empieza a atacar con su otro latigo a Valkirymon sin pensarlo dos veces, despues de atacarlo varias veces Rosemon utiliza una ves mas su ataque"Tentacion Prohibida" rematando a Valkirymon, cuando Valkirymon recive todos los ataques de Rosemon, este le dice a Yoshino

Valkirymon: es todo lo que tienes?

Yoshino: eh?

Valkirymon: de verdad creiste que todos esos ataques me harian daño

Rosmon: que? pense que estaba a punto de derrotarte

Valkirymon: buen chiste, no sirves ni para el calentamiento, ya es hora de que acabe contigo

Valkirymon se acerco de una manera extremadamente rapida hacia Rosemon y luego le lanzo su atque final"Lanza del creador" el atque fue tan poderoso que hiso que Rosemon volviera a su forma de Lalamon

Yoshino: Rosemon¡

Valkirymon: que perdida de tiempo

Yoshino: (o no Rosemon fue derrotada, y ahora que hare)...

Mientras tanto... Miki y Megumi se dirigieron a la misma ubicacion porque su objetivo se encontraba en el mismo lugar, al llegar se encontraron con Diavoromon y Neptunomon

Miki: mira Megumi alli estan los dos

Megumi: ya los veo

Neptunomon: que? nos enfrentaremos a unas humanas?

Diavoromon: esto es una perdida de tiempo, pero el amo Luzmon quiere que les demos una leccion

Miki: estan muy confiados de si mismos

Megumi: demostremosles lo fuerte que somos juntas

Miki: si

En ese momento las dos sacan a su acopañante

Powchessmon (white): estoy listo

Powchessmon (black): adelante

Miki y Megumi: ADN mega carga

Powchessmon (black y White): Powchessmon digievolucionar a Kingchessmon (black y White)

Neptunomon: parece que esos digimon no saben con quien se estan metiendo

Diavoromon: por eso hay que darles una leccion para que no interfieran con el plan de nuestro señor Luzmon

Diavoromon empezo a atacar a Kingchessmon (black) mientras que Naptunomon se enfrentaba a Kinchessmon (white), Diavoromon atrapo a Kinchessmon con sus enormes garras afiladas, luego empezo a estrangularle poco a poco para que sufriera y se arrepintiera de interferiçr en los planes de Luzmon, pero Kinchessmon se libero de las garras de Diavoromon usando su ataque "espada de la luz" al usar ese ataque le corto las garras a Diavoromon haciendole algo de daño luego este se molesta y le lanza su ataque "bola sombra" lo que iso retroceder a Kingchessmon (white), mientras que Neptunomon tenia en una muy dificil situacion a Kingchessmon (black) debido a que no lo dejaba atacar porque Neptunomon lo tenia totalmente arrinconado usando su ataque "lanza de poseidon" ese ataque evitaba que Kingchessmon (black) pudiera hacer algo al respecto, pero de repente Neptunomon se cansa de tener arrinconado a Kingchessmon (black) y decide derrotarlo de un solo golpe para evitar aburrirse

Neptunomon: que aburrido, es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Kingchessmon (black): eh?

Neptunomon: es hora de acabar con esto " GRAN SUNAMI"

Kingchessmon (black): AHHHH¡

Neptunomon cumplio con su palabra y derroto a Kingchessmon (black) de un solo golpe, luego le dice a Diavoromon que deje de jugar y que acabe de una ves con Kingchessmon (white), cuando Diavoromon escucha lo que le esta diciendo neptunomon le dice a Kingchessmon (white)

Diavoromon: ah, es una lastima que no pudiera seguir divirtiendome, me tenias muy entretenido

Kingchessmon (white): a que te refieres?, no te lo estabas tomando en serio

Diavoromon: por supuesto que no, eso a sido solo un calentamiento, pero ya calente mucho asi que es hora de que seas derrotado de un dolo golpe

Kingchessmon (white): eh?

Diavoromon: "Sombra escalofriante"

Kingchessmon (white): AHHHH¡

Al ser derrotados los dos Kingchessmon ellos volvieron a su forma de Powchessmon, pero ambos quedaron inconsientes

Miki: son... son muy poderosos

Megumi: esto no puede ser...

Miki: y ahora que vamos a hacer...

Mientras tanto... Marcus estaba por llegar a la ubicacion donde se encontraba Belzeemon, al llegar a la ubicacion, lo unico que podia ver era la espesa neblina que haba aparecido de la nada, luego ve a Belzeemon montado en sima de una roca esperando a que alguien lo desfiara

Belzeemon: asi que tu eres el humano que mandaron para derrotarme?

Marcus: asi es, preparate para ser derrotado

Belzeemon: Pero no te veo con ningun acompañante o es que no tienes

Marcus: eh? eso no es asunto tuyo

Belzeemon: si lo es porque si no tienes a ningun acompañante eso quiere decir que tendre que pelear contigo y te mataria en unos 5 segundos

Marcus: no te onfies tanto

Belzeemon: es una lastima que tu acompañante no este aqui para pelear conmigo, aunque entiendo que haya quedado inconsiente despues de haber perdido contra Alphamon

Marcus: como sabes que agumon quedo inconsiente despues de la batalla contra Alphamon

Belzeemon: es obvio que iva a quedar inconsiente despues de intentar derrotar a uno de los 7 demonios carmesi

Marcus: demonios carmesi?

Belzeemon: asi es pero basta ya de hablar y dime si tienes o no a alguien que pueda pelear conmigo

Marcus: yo sere tu oponente

Belzeemon: bueno veo que quieres morir, etonces cumplire tu deseo

Belzeemon se acerca rapidamente a Marcus y le da un golpe en el estomago, pero Marcus de alguna manera logro resistir el ataque y le devolvio el ataque con un golpe hacia la cara, sin embargo Belzeemon lo esquivo sin ningun problema y le dio una patada en la cara a Marcus lo que lo estrello contra la pared de un edificio, Marcus quedo tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse, al levantarse escupio un poco de sangre al suelo, luego Belzeemon se acerco rapidamente hacia Marcus y le dio otro golpe en el estomago, mientras que Marcus ya estaba muy adolorido ese golpe lo volvio a estrellar contra la pared de un edificio y lo volvio a dejar tirado en el suelo

Belzeemon: ya te arrepientes de haber peleado conmigo?

Marcus: (escupiendo sangre) bro...bromeas verdad... esto apenas es el calentamiento para... mi

Belzeemon: porque los seres humanos son tan tercos

Marcus: no es ser terco (escupiendo sangre) es que sencillamente nosotros los seres humanos buscamos protegernos los unos a los otros

Belzeemon: eso si fue un buen chiste dices que los seres humanos buscan protegerse los unos a los otros, pero la realidad es que el mundo humano esta podrido por la codicia, ambision, tentacion, la verdad es que el ser humano desde principio de los tiempos solo ha buscado poder, riqueza y mas todavia, y tu dices que los seres humanos se cuidan los unos a los otros

Marcus: tienes razon hay algunos humanos que son asi pero eso no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales, pues veras que yo si quiero proteger a los demas, a mi familia, a mis amigos y auna persona que es muy especial para mi, ¡ ES POR ESO QUE NO VOY A PERDER CONTRA TI ¡

Belzeemon: (vaya este humano no es igual a los demas, parece que su poder probiene de aquellos a los que el desea proteger) eso dices tu, pero lamentablemente ya es hora de que me vaya

Marcus: espera no te iras a ninguna parte

Belzeemon desaparecio en frente de Marcus, sin dejar ni un rastro de el, luego de que se fue Marcus empezo a ver un poco borroso luego perdio el equilibrio y al final se desmallo, quedo tirado en el suelo con mucha sangre derramada por su alrededor

Mientras tanto... el comandante Satsuma estaba a punto de llegar a la ubicacion donde se encontraba Alphamon, cuando el llega se da cuenta de que Alphamon no estaba atacando nada, sino que estaba sentado esperando que alguien llegara a desafiarlo, luego de que el comandante llega, Alphamon se da vuelta

Alphamon: eres tu el que se va a enfrentar a mi?

Satsuma: asi es sera mejor que te prepares

Alphamon: eso quiero ve...

De la nada aparece un portal gigante en el cielo de Japon y se vuelve a escuchar la vos de un digimon maligno, se escucha la vos de Luzmon

Luzmon: escuchen humanos ustedes dentro de poco seran eliminados junto con la tierra, todos los que se opongan a mi seran elimidados pero aquellos que me juen lealtad los combertire en mis esclavos, les dare tiempo para que piensen, e mandado a los 7 demonios carmesi para que les dieran una pequeña demostracion de lo que somos capaces, ahora que los 7 demonios carmesi cumplieron con su tarea deben regresar

Al terminar de hablar Luzmon, los 7 demonios carmesi deciden retirarse tal y como lo dijo Luzmon

Alphamon: es una lastima que no pueda quedarme a darte una leccion pero sera luego

Satsuma: hey espera

los 7 digimon que atacaron a Tokio desaparecieron sin dejar ningun rastro de ellos y a la ves dejaron muy lastimados a todos los miembros del data squad, despues de que los demonios carmesi desaparecieron, los miembros de DATS volvieron a la base, mientras que a Marcus lo tubo que ir a buscar una ambulancia debido a que el habia sufrido una gran cantidad de daño, cuando todos ven el estado en el que quedo Marcus despues de su pelea con Belzeemon, ellos se quedan preocupados y deprimidos, pero la que mas se deprimio por Marcus fue Yoshino, ella estaba tan preocupada por el que lo acompaño al hospital donde lo fueron a dejar, despues de que a Marcus lo dejaran en el hospital Yoshino se quedo con el un tiempo, durante el tiempo que Yoshino estuvo con el en la habitacion del hospital ella estuvo llorando un rato agarrandole la mano, pues ella no paraba de decirle que tenia que tener cuidado, que no tenia que hacer ninguna estupides y que se cuidara, luego de unas horas ella se calmo y se quedo durmiendo en la habitacion del hospital con Marcus porque nadie la podia sacar de ahi, entonces ella decidio quedarse con el hasta que despertara y los doctores la dejaron pero le dijeron que Marcus podria tardar en despertar debido a la gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo, pero a ella no le importo cuanto tiempo pasara para que el se despertara y decidio quedarse en esa habitacion hasta que Marcus despertara.

Hola chicos espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo el fanfic, perdonenme por tardar en subir el capitulo es que no e tenido mucho tiempo libre entre el liceo y el deporte, en fin hoy no tengo nada que decirles asi que, hasta la proxima


	9. Chapter 9: Reaccion

Reacción

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Marcus quedo inconsiente por desafiar a Belzeemon el solo, desde que quedo inconsiente, Yoshino no se ha separado de el, durante las 2 semanas que Marcus a quedado inconsiente los miembros del data squad lo han estado visitando constantemente y tambien lo han estado visitando sus familiares, Kristy cuando se entero que su hermano quedo inconsiente por una pelea contra un digimon, ella lo primero que hiso fue salir corriendo de su casa y dirigirse al hospital donde tenian a Marcus para ver como se encontraba, sus padres tambien lo visitaban muy seguido a ver si despertaba en cualquier momento, pero al pasar esas dos semanas Marcus aun no despertaba hasta que de repente

Marcus: ummm...

Yoshino: : eh?

Marcus: Ouch de verdad me duele el cuerpo

Yoshino: Mar..MARCUS¡

Marcus: AYYYYY¡ Yoshino eso duele

Yoshino: Marcus que bueno que despertaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti

Marcus: Lo siento no era mi intencion preocuparte

¡POW!

Marcus: AYYYYY, por que fue eso

Yoshino: es bueno que estes bien pero aun asi, te dije que fueras cuidadoso, que no te arriesgaras y que no hicieras estupideses, solo a ti se te ocurre enfrentar a un digimon nivel mega sin un compañero

Marcus: si lo se pero si no hacia eso muchas personas inocentes ivan a salir heridas

!POW¡

Marcus: AYYYYY¡ y ahora que hice

Yoshino: se que si no hubieras ido muchas personas habrian salido lastimadas, pero aun asi te tenias que cuidar, si te ubiera pasado algo peor, yo...yo...yo no se que haria si algo te pasara

Marcus: En verdad lo siento, no era mi intencion, un momento si estas aqui a estas horas de la mañana eso quiere decir que estuviste durmiendo aqui

Yoshino: si, e estado durmiendo aqui

Marcus: eso quiere decir que has estado durmiendo aqui mientras yo e estado inconsiente

Yoshino: s...si

Marcus: (abraza a Yoshino) no tenias que hacer eso

Yoshino: (sonrojada) si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tu no habrias hecho lo mismo por mi

Marcus: si pero aun asi de seguro no has dormido bien o te habras lastimado el cuello

Yoshino: no es nada de ver..(bostezo)

Marcus: vaya de verdad estas muy cansada

Yoshino: no es nada que no se arregle con una buena siesta, pero lo importante es como te sientes tu

Marcus: yo me siento excelente pero ahora eres tu la que me tiene preocupado

Al escuchar las voces de Yoshino y Marcus en la habitacion del hospital, un doctor entra y se sorprende al ver que Marcus ya estaba depierto

Doctor: vaya parece que al fin estas despierto (imposible como es que se desperto tan rapido, esto no le va a gustar nada al señor Thomas)

Yoshino: que pasa doctor se ve algo preocupado

Doctor: eh? no..no es nada, es que me sorprende que Marcus se haya despertado en tan poco tiempo y parece que el estado de su cuerpo tambien a sanado por completo

Marcus: eso quiere decir que me pueden dar de alta

Doctor: (si le digo que no, probablemente empiezen a sospechar) si

A Marcus le dieron de alta una ves que el doctor lo autorizo, sin embargo el doctor al ver que Marcus y Yoshino se fueran del hospital, el contacto rapidamente a Thomas

Doctor: Señor Thomas debo informarle que Marcus ya se ha despertado y ya le dimos de alta

Thomas: que? tan rapido ha despertado

Doctor: y eso no es todo señor, sus heridas sanaron completamente

Thomas: imposible esas heridas eran para que se curaran en un mes o mas

Doctor: yo tambien me sorprendi señor, pero... el y Yoshino ya se encuentran fuera del hospital

Thomas: de acuerdo, y pudiste conseguir lo que te pedi

Doctor: si señor, durante esas dos semanas que Marcus estuvo inconsiente lo estudiamos a fondo y descubrimos que todo el tiempo que estuvo en el digimundo a alterado su cadena de ADN

Thomas: ya me lo suponia, pero sabes de que manera le a alterado

Doctor: no señor, lamentablemente fue muy poco tiempo para averiguar de que manera altero su ADN, aunque por lo que e visto una de las alteraciones en su ADN podria ser que sus heridas sanen mas rapido de lo normal

Thomas: ya veo, gracias por sus esfuersos

Thomas al terminar de hablar con el doctor empezo a pensar que hacer ahora que Marcus a despertado y esta completamente sano, luego de pensar un rato decidio hacerle una visita a Yoshino para hablar con ella. Thomas salio del cuartel del Data Squad y fue diractamente a la casa de Yoshino, al llegar el toca el timbre y se queda esperando en frente de la puerta

Ding Dong

Yoshino: quien es? ah Thomas

Thomas: hola Yoshino, me entere que Marcus habia despertado asi que quise venir a visitarlo

Yoshino: si, adelante pasa

Thomas: gracias

Marcus: Thomas?

Thomas: hola Marcus, me alegra saber que por fin despertaste

Marcus: Gracias, como has estado

Thomas: bien aunque hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte

Marcus: si que cosa?

Thomas: primero que nada, por favor no me mal interpretes pero tu ahorita era para que estuvieras inconsiente

Marcus: eh?

Yoshino: Thomas porque dices eso

Thomas: por favor escuchen, Marcus tu ahorita deberias de estar inconsiente por un mes, pero tus heridas sanaron mucho mas rapido debido a que durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en el digimundo tu estructura genetica fue alterada

Marcus: espera Thomas, me estas diciendo que ya no soy humano

Thomas: no, todavia eres humano, pero tu estructura molecular te permite hacer cosas que ningun humano puede hacer

Yoshino: y eso que tiene de malo

Thomas: veras Yoshino puede que sus heridas hayan sanado mas rapido de lo normal pero eso es solo unos de los efectos que puede tener su alteracion molecular, lo que quiere decir que no sabemos en que otros aspectos el podria cambiar

Marcus: espera Thomas, me estas diciendo que no confias en mi

Thomas: exactamente Marcus mientras tu estructura molecular este alterada no tenemos ni idea de lo que `puedes hacer

Yoshino: Thomas basta todo el mundo sabe que Marcus es una buena persona

Marcus: Yoshino...

Thomas: Yoshino no entiendes no sabemos de lo que el es capas ahora que su estructura molecular fue alterada

Marcus: Thomas ya que no confias en mi, entonces que sugieres que haga para librarme de esta alteracion genetica

Thomas: (perfecto justo como lo planie) bueno sugiero que te sometas una gran cantidad de examenes, para averiguar cuales son los efectos de tu alteracion genetica, de esa manera podre saber la manera de curarte

Marcus: me parece bien

Yoshino: Marcus estas seguro de querer someterte una gran cantidad de examenes, acabas de salir de un hospital y ya dentro de poco vas a estar en otro

Marcus: tranquila esta ves saldre mucho mas rapido y asi volvere a la normalidad

Yoshino: esta bien, te estare esperando

Marcus: (le da un beso a Yoshino) no te preocupes volvere pronto

Thomas: de acuerdo ven conmigo, entre mas pronto empezemos mas pronto terminaremos

Thomas se llevo a Marcus hacia un Hospital donde le empesaron a hacer examen tras examen y de paso todo el dia haciendose examenes para poder curarse y volver con Yoshino lo mas rapido posible, sin embargo despues de hacerle cientos de examenes a Marcus, el quedo cansado porque le hiciero mas examenes de lo esperado, al terminar con los todos los examenes llega Thomas

Marcus: dime Thomas ya pudieron descubrir como curarme

Thomas: no, con estos examenes descubrimos los efectos de tu alteracion molecular

Marcus: dime Thomas cuales son

Thomas: bueno veras hemos descubierto que tienes muchas mas celulas de lo normal, lo que te permite sanarte 10 veces mas rapido, tambien hemos descubierto que...

Marcus: que?

Thomas: pues veras el cuerpo humano no esta hecho para que tenga tantas celulas como las que tienes tu lo que significa que si no te curamos dentro de unos 5 dias tu probablemente...

Marcus: probablemente que?

Thomas: probablemente... Moriras

Marcus: QUE¡

Thomas: no te preocupes dentro de uno o dos dias ya tendremos la informacion suficiente para curarte (maldicion si Marcus muere entonces no podre quitarle su alteracion molecular para usarla en mi investigacion, asi que pase lo que pase tengo que curarlo)

Marcus: Thomas...

Thomas: que pasa?

Marcus: si no me logras curar a tiempo quiero que le digas a Yoshino que lamento dejarla sola otra ves

Thomas: no digas eso Marcus, eso no va a pasar

Thomas le dijo a Marcus que tuvier un poco mas de confianza en el mismo, y que se animara un poco porque todo iva a salir bien, una ves dicho eso Thomas le dijo a Marcus que tenia que quedarse en el hospital hasta que lograran encontrar la cura de la alteracion genetica, lo que quiso decir que Marcus se tendria que quedar en el hospital durante 4 dias, mientras tanto en la casa de Yoshino...

Yoshino: espero que Marcus este bien

Ding Dong

Yoshino: quien es? eh Miki y Megumi?

Miki: hola Yoshino

Megumi: hola

Yoshino: hola adelante pasen

Miki y Megumi: gracias

Yoshino: que hacen por aqui

Miki: vinimos a animarte un poco

Megumi: me alegr saber que por fin regresaste a tu casa despues de pasar dos semanas en el hospital

Miki: asi es ademas nos tenias muy preocupadas

Yoshino: lo siento no era mi intencion

Megui: por cierto ya sabes cuando despertara Marcus

Yoshino: si el ya desperto

Miki: eh? entonces donde esta

Yoshino: pues veran

Yoshino les conto todo lo sucedido desde que Marcus desperto, sin embargo ella no les conto sobre la alteracion de la estructura molecular de el

Megumi: entonces dices que Thomas se volvio a llevar a Marcus a un hospital para hecerle unos cuantos examenes por una enfemedad que puede considerarse grave

Miki: vaya pobre de Marcus de seguro queria pasar mas tiempo contigo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se tiene que volver a ir

Yoshino: lo se pero ahora estoy un poco mas tranquila porque se que Thomas hara hasta lo imposible para curarlo

Miki: si, en eso tienes razon

Megumi: veras que Marcus regresara dentro de poco y ustedes dos estaran mucho tiempo juntos de nuevo

Yoshino: si yo tambien espero eso con ansias

Miki: oye Yoshino se que es un poco pronto pero ustedes dos no tienen pensado casarse todavia?

Yoshino: (sonrojada) ca...casarnos

Megumi: Miki y esa pregunta a que vino?

Miki: es que solo tenia curiosidad

Yoshino: bueno la verdad es que... no

Megumi: como que no, ustedes dos llevan casi un año juntos y dices simplemente que no

Miki: y tu dices que yo soy la que se altera con facilidad

Yoshino: (sonrojada) bu...bueno es que n...no estoy segura si...

Megumi: Yoshino ustedes dos se quieren mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo ustedes se han estado cuidando el uno al otro, preocupandose el uno por el otro y eso no fue exactamente desde que Marcus regreso del digimundo

Miki: eso es verdad, se te notaba que querias mucho a Marcus desde el dia que empezo a trabajar con nosotras en el Data Squad

Yoshino: bu...bueno es que en aquel tiempo yo lo queria como a un hermano

Miki: no mientas, las tres sabemos que tu querias a Marcus mas que como un hermano

Yoshino: bueno si pero para entonces yo era un poco seria y no sabia si yo a le gustaba en ese momento

Miki: pues claro que le gustabas, pero como nunca ninguno de los dos se atrevio a hablarle al otro era casi mposible que supieras si tu a el le gustabas

Yoshino: a que te refieres, Marcus y yo en aquel tiempo si hablabamos

Megumi: lo que Miki quiere decir es que ninguno de los dos decidio dar el primer paso en aquel tiempo

Yoshino: es cierto pero...

Megumi: ustedes dos ya eran para que estuvieran casados, si Marcus no se hubiera ido al digimundo, ustedes dos ya estarian casados y tendrian unos dos hijos mas o menos

Yoshino: (sonrojada) hi...hijos

Miki: si tendrian dos hijos y todos los dias los veriamos a ustedes dos en el parque jugando con sus hijos mientras que estan tomados de la mano

Yoshino: (sonrojada) n...no digan tonterias, esta bien que Marcus y Yo seamos novios pe..pero casarnos y tener hijos es un poco apresurado

Megumi: por que dices que esas son tonterias, ustedes son se verian tiernos, con una niña y un varon

Miki: si y veremos a Yoshino mas gorda, y al ver a sus hijos crecer se sentira mas vieja jajajajaja

Yoshino: no seas mala Miki

Megumi: jajajajajaja

Yoshino: eso no es gracioso

Miki: si es gracioso

Luego de que las tres hablaron un muy largo rato, rieron y contaron chistes para aimar un poco a Yoshino, se hiso de noche y eran las 10:00 pm, cuando Miki v la hora le dice a Megumi que ya se esta haciendo tarde y que deben de regresar, antes de que se haga mas peligrosa la calle, las dos se despidieron de Yoshino y le dijero que le mandara saludos a Marcus cuando lo volviera a ver

Al dia siguiente en el laboratorio de Thomas...

Thomas llevava 2 dias seguidos sin dormir para encontrar la cura para la alteracion molecular de Marcus, sin embargo lo unico que habian logrado conseguir era que los efectos de la alteracion molecular bajaran un poco, angustiado y cansado por tanta investigacion Thomas no se rendia porque seguia trabajando sin descansar para lograr conseguir la cura para Marcus, mientras que Marcus estaba mas preocupado por Yoshino que por el mismo, despues de que Thomas trabajo sin descanso alguno, logro conseguir algo que podria servirle a Marcus

Thomas: hey Marcus

Marcus: eh? que pasa?

Thomas: lamento los retrasos para la fabricacion de la cura para tu alteracion molecular

Marcus: no te preocupes entiendo que es dificil crear una cura para algo como lo mio

Thomas: pero no te des animes porque dentro de poco ya estaras de nuevo con Yoshino todo el tiempo del mundo

Marcus: ojala tengas razon

Thomas: claro que la tengo, solo tienes que quedarte aqui un poco mas y veras que todo saldra segun lo planeado

Marcus: Thomas

Thomas: que pasa?

Marcus: has podido averiguar como curar la alteracion molecular

Thomas: te sere sincero Marcus, la verdad es que no hemos conseguido la cura para tu alteracion molecular, lo unico que hemos conseguido hasta el momento es una forma de bajar los efectos, pero todavia no estamos seguros de como hacer la formula

Marcus: entiendo, entonces lo mas seguro es que muera dentro de 2 dias cierto?

Thomas: no pero tengo algo que podria servirte

Marcus: que cosa?

Thomas: pues veras como sabes aun no e conseguido la manera de crear la cura para ti, pero si e decubierto la manera de atrasar los efectos de la alteracion molecular

Marcus: que quieres decir

Thomas: bueno esto que tengo aqui son unas pastillas que retrasan los efectos de la alteracion molecular, en pocas palabas cada ves que te tomas una te estaras dando un dia mas de vida

Marcus: entonces si me tomo las 5 pastillas que me acabas de dar tendre 5 dias mas de vida

Thomas: no funciona asi, te tienes que tomar una al dia para que funcione, si te tomas mas de una en un solo dia no tendra efecto

Marcus: entiendo, gracias

Thomas: ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver al trabajo mientras tanto trata de animarte un poco

Marcus: eso intentare

Luego de que Thomas se fue de nuevo a trabajar, Marcus se quedo pensando en como estara Yoshino, mientras que desde afuera del hospital donde tenian Marcus aparecen dos personas que tapaban sus rostros con una capucha, luego esas dos persoas entran al hospital sin que nadie se de cuenta y empiezan a atacar a los doctores uno por uno de manera sigilosa para que no alerten a la policia

Thomas: estan aqui, rayos sera mejor que saque a Marcus de aqui

mientras que Marcus estaba pensando en que deberia de hacer, el tuvo un presentimiento de que algo estaba pos suceder, luego el sale de su habitacion y no ve a ningun doctor por ningun lado, luego el empieza a caminar por los pasillos y a gritar si habia alguien por ahi, cuando de repente una de las dos personas que estaba fuera del hospital aparece detras de el, le tapa la boca y le iva a dar un golpe en el cuello para dejarlo inconciente pero Marcus sabia que algo asi pasaria haci que se agacho le dio un golpe en el pecho a la persona que lo ataco, cuando le da un golpe a el encapuchado en el pecho, Marcus se da cuenta de que en su mano derecha hay una carga de ADN, lo que le hiso recordar a los bio-hibridos que habia creado el doctor curata hace mucho tiempo atras antes de que Marcus se fuera al digimundo a restaurar la paz, luego Marcus le pregunta

Marcus: quien eres y que has hecho con los doctores de este hospital

?: vaya pero si es el legendario Marcus Daimon, el heroe que salvo al digimundo y que derroto al rey dreisil

Marcus: contesta mi pregunta

?: de acuerdo te dire quien soy, me llamo Siegfried y he venido para llevarte conmigo

Marcus: eh? lo siento no puedo ir a ningun lado porque estoy esperando algo importante

Siegfried: de verdad piensas que la cura para tu alteracion molecular estara lista a tiempo

Marcus: como sabes que tengo mi estructura molecular alterada

Siegfried: porque digamos que yo soy o mas bien era como tu

Marcus: eh? a que te refieres?

Siegfried: veras yo tembien sufri de una alteracion molecular, algo no muy diferente a lo que tu estas pasando ahora

Marcus: dijiste que la sufriste, eso quiere decir que te curaron?

Siegfried: estas en lo correcto, me curaron

Marcus: dime ahora mismo cual es la cura para que vuelva a ser humano

Siegfried: no es tan sencillo, si te curamos tienes que pagar un presio

Marcus: a que te refieres, que quieres que haga?

Siegfried: pues como sabes, hace mucho tiempo tu derrotaste al doctor curata junto con algunos de sus mejores bio-hibridos, cierto?

Marcus: si, asi es pero eso fue mas o menos como unos 4 años

Siegfried: parece que tienes buena memoria, en fin al derrotar al doctor curata y a sus mejores bio-hibridos nos dejaste el camino libre para apoderarnos de su investigacion, lo cual nos permitio convertirnos en bio-hibridos iguales a los que derrotaste hace 4 años, pero su investigacion esta incompleta debido a que DATS se quedo con la otra parte de su investigacion, en fin lo unico que tienes que hacer en conseguirme esa parte de la investigacion y ten por seguro que te curare en menos de 5 minutos

Marcus: me gustaria que me curaras pero yo no pienso traicionar a DATS solo porque tu dices tener la cura para mi, eso seria muy egoista de mi parte pensar en mi solamente y no en los demas

Siegfried: sabia que responderias algo asi, por lo que me tome la molestia de preparar algo en caso de que respondieras asi, veras tu ahora eres novio de una chica, muy linda por cierto, llamada Yoshino no es asi?

Marcus: co...como te enteraste de eso

Siegfried: creo que es ella la que esta en esta pantalla que ves aqui en mi telefono

Siegfried le mostro a Marcus una foto de Yoshino amarrada en una silla con los ojo bendados

Marcus: DESGRACIADO si le llegas a hacer algo a Yoshino, te juro que yo te hare sentir mas miedo y dolor del que nunca antes has sentido en tu miserable vida

Siegfied: eso ya queda a tu eleccion, si nos ayudas te curaremos, si decides ignorarnos no volveras a ver a tu querida novia Yoshino

Marcus: De acuerdo tu ganas, hare lo que tu digas pero no lastimes a Yoshino

Siegfried: sabia eleccion, ahora ven conmigo

Marcus acompaño a siegfried a un almacen que estaba abandonado en una de las partes menos pobladas de Tokio, al llegar lo pirmero que ve Marcus es a Yoshino, por lo cual sale disparado a ver como esta ella, al asercarse a Yoshino la quita la benda de los ojos y la des amarra de la silla

Marcus: Yoshino¡ estas bien?

Yoshino: si, estoy bien, solo un poco confundida

Siegfried: vaya quien diria que ustedes dos formarian, tan linda pareja

Marcus: dejala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pediste

Siegfried: no seas ridiculo, claro que tiene mucho que ver, porque ella tambien trabaja en DATS, yo lo se todo acerca de ustedes dos, incluyendo que ahora viven juntos en la casa de ella

Yoshino: pero como se a enterado de todo

Marcus: no lo se, pero saldremos de esta, te lo prometo

Siegfried: bien basta de charlas, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato

Marcus:...

Yoshino: de que parte del trato esta hablando Marcus

Marcus: bueno...veras, acepte darle a el el resto de la investigacion del doctor Kurata

Yoshino: Queeee? porque hiciste algo asi, acaso no piensas las cosas o que

Marcus: lo siento, no tuve otra opcion

Yoshino: a que te refieres?

Marcus: veras...

Siegfried: yo se lo explicare, el acepto darme el resto de las investigaciones del doctor kurata a cambio de tenerte sana y salva a ti

Yoshino: Marcus... tu de verdad hiciste eso

Marcus: lo siento, no tuve otra opcion

Yoshino: a quien le importa lo que me pase a mi en comparacion de lo que le puede pasar a miles de personas inocentes en Tokio, ambos trabajamos para el data squad y sabemos bien cuales son nuestras prioridades

Marcus: si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tu no habrias hecho lo mismo

Yoshino: ti...tienes razon

Siegfried: ahora si dejen la habladera y escuchen lo que haran para devolverme la investigacion del doctor Kurata...

Continuara...

Hola amigos, como estan (espero que bien) este capitulo no esta del todo completo debido a que viene por partes, porque este capitulo va a ser un poco largo, asi que no dejen de leer el fic para enterarse de lo que pasara en la proxima parte, si les gusta este fic dejen un comentario o pueden comentar en mi pagina de facebook: LF21 fanfiction, desde ahi pueden obtener avanses de la historia y tambien podre mantenerme en contacto con ustedes, sayonara cuidense.


	10. Capitulo 10: Reacción parte 2

Reaccion

parte 2

En el capitulo anterior...

Siegfried: bien basta de charlas, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato

Marcus:...

Yoshino: de que parte del trato esta hablando Marcus

Marcus: bueno...veras, acepte darle a el el resto de la investigacion del doctor Kurata

Yoshino: Queeee? porque hiciste algo asi, acaso no piensas las cosas o que

Siegfried: yo se lo explicare, el acepto darme el resto de las investigaciones del doctor kurata a cambio de tenerte sana y salva a ti

Yoshino: Marcus... tu de verdad hiciste eso

Marcus: lo siento, no tuve otra opcion

Yoshino: a quien le importa lo que me pase a mi en comparacion de lo que le puede pasar a miles de personas inocentes en Tokio, ambos trabajamos para el data squad y sabemos bien cuales son nuestras prioridades

Siegfried: ahora si dejen la habladera y escuchen lo que haran para devolverme la investigacion del doctor Kurata...

(comienzo del capitulo 10, Reaccion parte 2)

Marcus: escuchen?, creo que te equivocaste, a ella no la involucres en esto, yo soy el unico que participara

Yoshino: Marcus...

Siegfried: bueno, en ese caso te dare dos opciones, la primera es que si tu vas a encargarte solo de la recuperacion de la investigacion del doctor Kurata, tu querida novia se quedara aqui amarrada a una slla de nuevo, y la segunda es que los dos vayan a encararse de consegurme la investigacio, cual eliges tu?

Marcus: Desgraciado, ese no era el trato

Siegfried: jejejejeje, parece que el trato a cambiado un poco

Yoshino: (debe de haber alguna forma de salir de esta situacion)

Marcus: de acuerdo, Yoshino vendra conmigo

Siegfried: sabia que dirias algo asi, es que tu siempre has sido tan predecible jejejeje

Marcus: basta de juegos y dime que tenemos que hacer para que nos dejes en paz

Siegfried: vaya, pero que humor, el tuyo, vale lo unico que teneis que hacer es entrar en la base de DATS, lo que no deberia de ser ningun problema para ustedes, luego de que entren ir a la sala de control donde encontraran la fuente principal de informacion, en ella esta ubicada el resto de la investigacion del doctor Kurata, una ves hecho eso saldran de la base y se dirigiran hacia el parque del centro de Tokio donde nos reuniremos y me daran la investigacion, y si completan bien la tarea que les estoy asignando curare a Marcus de su alteracion genetica

Yoshino: (¿curar a Marcus de la alteracion genetica?) un momento, como planeas curar a Marcus? se supone que la alteracion genetica no tiene cura

Siegfried: en eso tienes razon pero veras su estructura genetica o molecular, como le quieras decir, una ves alterada no tiene cura, sin embargo, es posible repararla usando el ADN de una persona que sea compatible con el, lo que no es muy dificil debido a que el tiene un tipo de sangre muy comun

Yoshino: entonces si completamos la tarea que nos asignaste, lo curaras

Marcus: ( esto es horrible, no solo voy a tener que traicionar a DATS para salvar a Yoshino, sino que tambien tengo que conseguir informacion de Kurata para darsela a este tipo, y para rematar apuesto a que Thomas ya se dio cuenta de que me fui de su hospital, lo que quiere decir que probablemente me este buscando o le halla dicho a los demas para que me busquen, en ese caso las cosas se pondrian mas dificiles) No me importa si me curas o no, lo unico qu me importa es que dejes en paz a Yoshino

Yoshino: Marcus... no digas eso, si no te curan pronto, es muy probable que sufras mucho

Marcus: preferiria sufrir a estar ayudando a este tipo, sin embargo no puedo hacer eso ya que te voy a salvar cueste lo que cueste

Siegfried: dejen sus cursilerias y vayan a buscarme la investigacion del doctor kurata

Marcus y Yoshino salieron del almacen en el que se encontraban, al salir los dos se dirigieron directamente a los cuarteles de DATS pero durante el camino Yoshino estaba preocupada por Marcus y decidio preguntarle una cosa mietras estaban caminando por la calle

Yoshino: oye Marcus de verdad no te preocupa lo que te pase

Marcus: siendote sincero Yoshino, no me importa lo que me pase a mi, siempre y cuando tu estes bien y segura

Yoshino: pero yo solo soy un estorbo para ti, de no ser por mi, tu ya estarias curado y no estariamos a punto de traicionar a DATS

Marcus: Yoshino, no digas eso, tu no eres ningun estorbo, de no se por ti nunca habria dejado de deprimirme la ves que Agumon quedo inconsiente, tampoco habria conocido a la chica mas bella de todo el mundo

Yoshino: este no es el momento para que me digas cosas bonitas pero... gracias (sonrojada) parece que aun cuando tu vida peligra puedes decirle cosas lindas a las personas

Marcus: no, solo a ti

Yoshino: jajajaja basta, no sigas, ahora lo importante es concentarnos en como hacer para que no sospechen nada de lo que vamos a hacer

Marcus: si es verdad, segun Siegfried se supone que no deberia ser dificil conseguir la nformacion, pero aun asi no me gusta la idea de tener que traicionar a Dats

Yoshino: se como te estas sintiendo, en estos momentos yo me siento igual, pero el lado positivo de esto es que despues de conseguir la infomacion, podremos estar juntos de nuevo

Marcus: tienes razon pero aun asi, esto no esta bien

Yoshino: es verdad...

Marcus y Yoshino hablaron mucho durante el camino a DATS, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta de que Thomas los estaba vigilando, cuando Thomas escucha de lo que hablan Marcus y Yoshino, el decide ir rapidamente a DATS po otro camino a intentar advertirles a los demas que Marcus y Yoshino estan a punto de robar informacion muy importante, sin embargo, cuando el llega, es demasiado tarde porque ya ellos dos habian llegado, por lo que decide entrar mucho tiempo despues de que ellos dos entraran para que no se dieran cuenta de que el los estaba siguiendo, una ves que Marcus y Yoshino pasaron al cuartel, Thomas espero cinco minutos para entrar, una ves adentro Thomas fue cuidadosamente a la sala de control sin que nadie se diera cuenta a ver si ya habian robado la informacion Marcus y Yoshino, al llegar se da cuenta de que los dos ya estaban robando la informacion y de repente los escucha hablar

Marcus: Yoshino, de verdad esto no esta bien

Yoshino: lo se Marcus pero no tenemos otra opcion

Marcus: (porque Yoshino se esta comportando de una manera extraña)

cuando de repente entra Thomas y les grita a los dos DETENGANSE¡, los dos voltean y ven a Thomas parado en frente de ellos, en ese momento Marcus trata de hablar con Thomas para que no le diga a nadie lo que estan haciendo el y Yoshino, sin embargo Thomas con una pistola de corriente que el tenia en su bolsillo le disparo a Yoshino para electrocutarla

Marcus: YOSHINOOO¡

Thomas: alejate Marcus

Marcus: pero que diablos te pasa Thomas porque le hiciste eso a ella

Thomas: ella no es Yoshino

Marcus: eh? pero `de que estas hablando, claro que es Yoshino

Thomas: Marcus, no seas estupido, enserio piensas que ella es la verdadera Yoshino, piensalo por un momento, de verdad crees que la verdadera Yoshino te apoyaria a la hora de traicionar a DATS, crees que a ella le agradaria hacerle eso a la organizacion a la que ella a pertenecido desde hace mas o menos unos tres años, se supone que tu eres el novio de ella asi que tu deberias de saber como es ella mejor que nadie

Marcus: ... Thomas es que no tuvimos otra opcion, estamos en una situacion que tu no entiendes

Thomas: enserio, dejame adivinar su situacion, Yoshino fue raptada por un tal Siegfried, el cual te encontraste en mi hospital y de una ves decidiste ir con el porque te dijo que el tenia secuestrada a Yoshino, una ves que lo seguiste llegaste a un almacen en el puerto de Tokio, al entrar en ese cuartel viste a Yoshino amarrada a una silla y el te dijo que si querias que la liberara tenias que hacer algo por el, y ese algo es recuperar algo de la investigacion del doctor kurata si no me equivoco, esa es su situacion, no es asi?

Marcus: co...como te enteraste de todo eso? y lo que es mas mportante porque dices que ella no es Yoshino?

Thomas: te lo respondere de la manera mas sencilla, yo voy a llamar a Yoshino a su celular ahora mismo, si ella me contesta sabras que ella no es Yoshino, si no me contesta es porque su telefono debe tenerlo en el bolsillo donde no lo escuche

Thomas cumplio con lo que dijo por lo cual llamo a Yoshino a su Telefono y a los diez segundos despues de que el la llamo, ella le contesto

Yoshino: halo?

Thomas: hola Yoshino, habla Thomas

Yoshino: hola Thomas, que bueno que llamas queria preguntarte como esta Marcus en tu hospital, ya lograste curarlo?

Thomas: de hecho Yoshino, Marcus quiere hablar contigo

Yoshino: si por favor pasamelo

Thomas le pasa el telefono a Marcus y el contesta, al contestar el telefono escucha a la verdadera Yoshino y decide hablar con ella

Marcus: halo?

Yoshino: Marcus, Marcus eres tu?

Marcus: Yoshino?

Yoshino: que bueno es escucharte de nuevo, la verdad desde que te fuiste de nuevo con Thomas para que te curara, no e sabido nada de ti, cuentame ya te curaron?

Marcus: Yoshino... yo... la verdad no estoy curado todavia, pero falta poco para eso, tengo confianza en Thomas se que el podra curarme dentro de poco tiempo

Yoshino: si, lo se yo tambien confio en Thomas, aunque desde que te fuiste me e sentido sola y de verdad te extraño

Marcus: (ella es la verdadera Yoshino) yo tambien te extraño Yoshino, pero dentro de poco podremos estar juntos, solo unos dias mas y veras que seremos inseparables

Yoshino: eso espero Marcus, si me disculpas me tengo que ir porque Miki y Megumi me estan esperando para salir, hasta luego y cuidate

Marcus: igualmente

Marcus cuelga el telefono y se lo devuelve a Thomas , una ves que le devolvio el telefono Marcus se disculpo con Thomas y lo dijo que no volveria a desconfiar de el, luego de disculparse le pregunto a Thomas que deveria de hacer con la falsa Yoshino y con Siegfried, entonces a Thomas se le ocurrio la gran idea de que le llevaria la informacion a Siegfried para tenderle una emboscada y asi poder recuperar la otra parte de la investigacion de Kurata, y a la ves detener a Siegfried, una ves dicho eso la falsa Yoshino se levanta y se rie de una forma extraña

Marcus: que te pasa ahora impostora

Thomas: ahorrate la risa y dinos ahora mismo quien eres

?: JAJAJAJAJAJA, de acuerdo, parece que me descubrieron pero eso no quiere decir que podran detener a mi amo Siegfried, con respecto a mi nombre, pueden llamarme Kyoko

Thomas: ahora entiendo porque estabas vigilando a Marcus y a Yoshino junto con Devimon, eres la chica misteriosa que aparecio justo cuando estaba interrogando a Devimon cierto

Kyoko: vaya parece que eres un chico muy inteligente, no me sorprende que allas podido descubrirnos a mi y a Devimon cuando estabamos espiando a el a y su novia

Marcus: un momento, nos estaban espiando

Thomas: asi es Marcus, ella y otro digimon, te estaban espiando a ti y a Yoshino esperando el momento adecuado para poder secuestrarlos a los dos y usarlos como reenes para conseguir la informacion restante de Kurata, pero al observar que Yoshino siempre era visitada por Miki y Megumi, no tuvieron otra opcion mas que intentar capturarte a ti, pero por lo que veo, en ves de capturarte decidieron fue utilizarte para que tu quedaras como un traidor ante DATS y ellos pasaran desapersividos con la informacion robada

Kyoko: de verdad eres impresionante chico, adivinaste cada uno de nuestros movimientos y creaste una rapida respuesta para que los planes de mi amo Siegfried no pudieran hacerse, sin embargo, el tambian habia predecido esto por lo que me dio aun mas poder del que yo tenia antes

Thomas: lo se, pero de verdad crees que es muy inteligente pelear aqui

Kyoko: a que te refieres?

Thomas: por si no lo has notado, estas en DATS, si peleamos aqui aunque me derrotes llegaran refuersos que son de numero aproximado a veinte personas que usan digimon aqui, y por mas fuerte que seas no creo que puedas contra veinte digimons nivel mega

Marcus: (eso no es cierto, solo somos siete los que usamos digimons, lo de las veinte personas se lo esta inventando para asustar a Kyoko y no tener que hacer una batalla innecesaria, fue muy precabido Thomas, empiezo a pensar que el puede estar un paso adelante de su enemigo, lo que lo hace un muuy dificil oponente a la hora de hacer estrategias)

Kyoko: (maldicion me tienen completamente rodeada, es imposible que salga de esta, al menos no viva, quien es este sujeto, se preparo muy bien contra la estrategia de mi señor, en verdad es alguien de temer)

Thomas: entonces que piensas hacer, una pelea inutil donde saldras perdiendo o cooperaras y te rendiras

Kyoko: (que hago, si me rindo es muy probable que luego mi amo venga a matarme, pero si peleo tambien voy a morir pero a manos de alguien tan despreciable como el, de cualquier forma voy a morir) de acuerdo, tu ganas yo me rindo

Thomas: sabia decicion (uff, por poco pense que se iva a resistir, menos mal que todo salio bien)

Marcus: (es increible que Thomas derrotara a esta chica sin tener que hacer ni una batalla, de verdad es increible)

Thomas: ahora acompañame señortita Kyoko

Kyoko: vale, vale

Thomas consiguio que Kyoko se rindiera sin si quiera pelear, una ves que Kyoko acompaño a Thomas a la camara de interrogacion de DATS, ella hablo todo lo posible para que no le hicieran daño y que la protegieran de su amo, al principio Thomas penso que ella lo estaba engañando pero mas adelante mientras ella le cuenta la historia de porque decide hacer todo lo que Siegfried le dice, Thomas comprende y le dice a ella que hara todo lo posible porque no salga herida, pero que necesitaria toda su cooperacion posible para que pudieran derrotar a Siegfried, y ella acepta sin dudarlo, luego de que Thomas y Kyoko llegaran aun acuerdo, Thomas decidio hablar con el comandante Satsuma para que Kyoko fuera tratada como un miembro del data squad

Satsuma: como dices Thomas?

Thomas: como dije antes señor, deberiamos darle una oportunidad a la señorita Kyoko de formas parte de DATS

Satsuma: y porque piensas que ella no nos va a traicionar para darle informacion a Siegfired

Thomas: señor yo me hare responsable de todo lo que ella haga, estare vigilandola y cuidandola

Satsuma: de acuerdo Thomas por el momento ella puede ser un miembro del data squad, pero tu estaras como su compañero

Thomas: de acuerdo, como usted diga señor

Satsuma: bien, señorita Kyoko por favor venga aqui

Kyoko: s...si señor

Satsuma: Thomas me dice que usted quiere colaborar con nosotros para poder atrapar a Siegfried

Kyoko: s...si señor, asi es

satsuma: sabe que eso significa que usted a partir de ahora sera un nuevo miembro de DATS y que se le tratara igual que a uno, cierto

Kyoko: s...si señor

Satsuma: bien desde ahora uusted sera una nueva integrante del Data Squad, dele las gracias a Thomas, de no ser por el yo no habria accedido a tenerla a usted como un miembro

Kyoko: de...de acuerdo señor

Satsuma hablo con Kyoko y de forma indirecta le dio la bienvenida al data squad, al terminar de hablar con el comandante Satsuma, Kyoko fue rapidamente a darle las gracias a Thomas

Kyoko: Thomas¡

Thomas: eh?

Kyoko: muchisimas gracias por haber hablado con el comandante Satsuma para que yo pudiera entran en DATS, de verdad te lo agradesco

Thomas: no es nada solo procura hacer lo que se te ordene para que te valla bien

Kyoko: veras que no te defraudare

Thomas: me parece bien, por cierto tu, y yo ahora somos un equipo

Kyoko: eh? un equipo?

Thomas: si, como eres una novata, siempre te asignan a un superior para que te ayude con lo basico para que mejores rapido, en fin yo por el momento soy tu compañero

Kyoko: genial¡, si somos compañeros, eso quiere decir que podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos, lo que significa que podremos ser muy buenos amigos, o incluso algo mas jajajajaja

Thomas: (sonrojado) al...algo mas

Kyoko: jajajajaja era broma, debiste de ver tu cara, estabas tan rojo como un tomate jajajajaja

Marcus: Les fue bien cierto?

Kyoko: Marcus...

Marcus: eh, Kyoko me entere que ahora eres una miembro de DATS

Kyoko: si es verdad, todo fue gracias a Thomas, el hablo con el comandante Satsuma para que yo pudiera ser una miembro

Marcus: ya veo, una cosa antes de darte la bienvenida formalmente

Kyoko: que cosa?

Marcus: podrias dejar de usar el disfras de Yoshino, que entre mas tiempo te veo usandolo, mas pienso que eres ella

Kyoko: eh, a es cierto, todavia no me e quitado el disfras, por favor esperenme un momento

Kyoko fue rapidamente al bestidor de mujeres, donde se quito el disfras de Yoshino y se coloco el unforme de DATS, el uniforme de ella era un color amarillo, cuando ella termina de vestirse y sale de los vestidores de mujeres, se dirije de nuevo hacia donde estaba Marcus y Thomas esperando, al llegar ellos dos se le quedan boca abiertos al ver el verdadero rostro de Kyoko, una rubia de mediana estatura que utilizaba un uniforme de color amarillo con negro acompañado de una botas negras

Kyoko: y bien que opinan

Marcus: te ves bien cierto Thomas

Thomas: si, te.. te ves muy linda

Marcus: (eh, es la primera ves que veo a Thomas actuar asi, sera que le gusta Kyoko, bueno de todas formas si se ve linda) bueno Kyoko permiteme presentarme como se debe, me llamo Marcus y es un placer tenerte aqui en DATS, si nececitas ayuda con algo me puedes decir que yo vere en que te puedo ayudar

Kyoko: muchas gracias Marcus, aunque perdoname por hacerme pasar por Yoshino, si no quieres finjir ser amable conmigo no tienes que hacerlo, se que me odias

Marcus: no te odio, Thomas me conto las razones por la cual lo hacias, y si yo estubiera en esaa posicion tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo, por eso quiero que seamos buenos amigos

Kyoko: enserio no me odias?

Marcus: enserio no te odio, lo contrario, quiero que seamos buenos amigos

Kyoko: te lo agradesco Marcus, yo tambien espero que seamos buenos amigos

Thomas: no quiero ser aguafiestas pero si no nos apresuramos es posible que Siegfried empieze a sospechar que algo sucedio

Kyoko: es verdad pero el a mi me habia dado un limite de tiempo para que completara esta operacion

Marcus: y cuanto tiempo te dio Kyoko

Kyoko: me dio tres dias

Thomas: ya veo como solo es el primer dia no creo que haiga sospechas por el momento, le planearemos la emboscada en el segundo dia, por el momento podemos descansar

Marcus: Thomas no es por que te este apresurando pero ya sabes como curarme

Thomas: veras Marcus ya e llegado al punto clave de tu alteracion, ahora solo necesito la parte de la informacion de siegfried para que te pueda curar, por lo que se todavia te quedan 3 dias de vida cierto

Marcus: si, asi es pero no puedo dejar de pensar que pasara si no lo logramos a tiempo

Thomas: no pienses asi, claro que lo lograremos

Kyoko: disculpenme por ser curiosa pero podrian decirme de que estan hablando

Thomas: bueno es que a Marcus se le altero la estructura molecular de su cuerpo mientras el estaba en el digimundo, al regresar al mundo humano sus alteraciones todavia no habian tenido efecto pero con el tiempo empezaron a hacer cambios en su cuerpo, cambios que su cuerpo no resistiria y por eso ahora le quedan tres dias de vida a menos de que lo cure

Kyoko: ya veo, en ese caso, animate Marcus lo lograras

marcus: gracias Kyoko, espero que asi sea

Marcus, Thomas y Kyoko hablaron un rato para que se fueran conociendo cada ves mas y a la ves fueran desarrollando algo de confiansa hacia Kyoko sim embargo luego de una hora de hablar con ella Thomas decidio decirles a Marcus y Kyoko como es que harian la emboscada hacia Siegfried

Thomas: Marcus, Kyoko escuchenme un momento, mañana haremos la emboscada contra Siegfried, asi que necesito que escuchen bien para que todo salga perfecto mañana

Marcus: de acuerdo

Kyoko: como tu digas

Thomas: bien, esto es lo que haremos...

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estan, espero que bien, perdonen por tardar en subir los capitulos, es que ultimamente e estado muy ocupado con las tareas y los trabajos que me han mandado en el liceo, pero en lo que me valla des ocupando voy subiendo los capitulos mas y mas rapido, como podran ver en la historia ya estamos empezando a ver personajes nuevos que alteran un poco el flujo de la historia y a la ves la hacen un poco mas interesante, en fin no tengo mas nada que decirles, hasta pronto, cuidense.


	11. Chapter 11: Reaccion parte 3

Reaccion

parte 3

En el capitulo anterior...

Thomas: Marcus, Kyoko escuchenme un momento, mañana haremos la emboscada contra Siegfried, asi que necesito que escuchen bien para que todo salga perfecto mañana

Marcus: de acuerdo

Kyoko: como tu digas

Thomas: bien, esto es lo que haremos...

(comienzo del capitulo 11, Reaccion parte 3)

Marcus: espera un momento Thomas antes de que expliques tu plan puedo preguntarte algo

Thomas: que sucede Marcus?

Marcus: bueno veras, si vamos a hacerle una emboscada a Siegfried, no necesitamos a mas personas?

Kyoko: ahora que Marcus lo dice, es verdad para una emboscada se necesita de mucha gente

Thomas: ya lo habia previsto, por eso mande a llamar a Yoshino, Kenan, Miki y megumi para que nos ayudaran

Marcus: ya veo, entonces estamos todos para hacer el ataque

Thomas: asi es

Kyoko: un momento, dijiste todos, pero cuando estaba apunto de pelear contra Thomas me dijo que habian mas de veinte personas que usaban digimon aqui

Thomas: si, sobre eso, menti y de verdad lo siento pero era la unica manera de evitar una pelea imnecesaria

Marcus: es verdad

Kyoko: es verdad, si hubieramos peleado de seguro habria perdido y seria una pelea imnecesaria

Marcus: te prometemos que no habra mas mentiras, cierto Thomas

Thomas: si, asi sera

Kyoko: de acuerdo, ahora por favor continua con tu explicacion

Thomas: de acuerdo, entonces el plan es sencillo, solo que esta constituido por tres fases, la fase uno: consiste en que tu y Kyoko vallan como si nada a darle la informacion a Siegfried, mientras ustedes estan adentro, los demas y yo estaremos preparados afuera tomando nuestras posiciones, listos para atacar en el momento en que Marcus de una señal diciendo "Por favor no involucres a Yoshino en esto" esa sera la señal, han entendido hasta el momento o fui demasiado rapido

Kyoko: yo si entendi, y tu Marcus?

Marcus: entiendo, hasta el momento todo esta bien, pero cuando tengo que decir la señal?

Thomas: cuando esten a punto de entregarle la informacion a Siegfried tu te detendras y le diras que por favor no involucre a Yoshino en esto, ese es el momento

Marcus: entiendo, continua

Thomas: ok, la fase dos: en esta fase los demas y yo cuando escuchemos tu señal empezaremos a posicionarnos alrededor del almacen, de manera que si intenta escapar, alguno de nosotros lo pueda atrapar, luego de que digas tu señal es muy probable que Siegfried diga algo como "es muy tarde para hacer eso, ahora dame el resto de la informacion", cuando el te diga eso tu le das la informacion, la cual no sera la informacion de verdad, sera un virus que le mande a el pendrive que Kyoko tiene en la mano

Kyoko: entendido, aunque siendo sincera no sabia que este pendreve tubiera un virus

Marcus: continua por favor

Thomas: de acuerdo, una ves el virus entre en su computadora en ves de darle la informacion que nosotros tenemos, mandara la informacion que el tiene a la base de datos de Dats, con la cual te podremos curar Marcus

Marcus: entendido

Kyoko: cuenta con eso

Thomas: bien, es todo por ahora

Marcus: un momento, no dijiste que eran tres fases?

kyoko: es cierto, dijiste que eran tres fases

Thomas: la tercera fase es el factor sorpresa que se los explicare a los demas, pero ustedes no la sabran en caso de que Siegfried se de cuenta de nuestra emboscada y decida capturarlos

Marcus: entiendo, es como la opcion de emergencia

Kyoko: en verdad lo planeaste todo a fondo

Thomas: gracias, pero no es para tanto

Una ves que Thomas les explico a Marcus y Yoshino el plan que tenia para tenderle la emboscada a Siegfried, el les dijo a los dos que fueran a descansar un poco para que mañana estuvieran listos para la emboscada, sin embargo luego de que los dos se fueron, Thomas se quedo en el cuartel terminando uno de sus proyectos, cuando de repente aparece Gaomon detras de el y le pregunta que porque hacia eso, Thomas le respondio que ese proyacto es el que curara a Marcus y a la ves podria lograr lo que el tento habia esperado, luego de que Thomas le dijo eso a Gaomon, el se quedo callado y fue a ver como se sentia Agumon despues de tener unos minutos de despertar, al ver que Agumon se sentia bien, Gaomon fue rapidamente a seguir a Marcus y Kyoko para decirle a Marcus que Agumon se desperto y que tenia que regresar al hospital para que lo viera

Marcus: bueno como te decia Kyoko, no te odio, me caes bien

Kyoko: pero no te molesto saber que yo no era Yoshino

Marcus: la verdad no, yo ya tenia algunas sospechas sobre el comportamiento de Yoshino

Kyoko: eso quiere decir que mi actuacion no fue convincente para ti

Marcus: si lo fue, pero al principio nada mas

Kyoko: entiendo, pero de todas formas lo siento

Marcus: no tienes de que preocupart...

Gaomon: ¡Marcus!

Marcus: eh? Gaomon?

Gaomon: (suspiro) ti...tienes que volver al hospital del cuartel

Marcus: que sucede?

Gaomon: (suspiro) e...es Agumon, por fin a despertado

Marcus al escuchar que Gaomon le dijo que Agumon habia despertado el salio corriendo sin dudarlo hacia el hospital, fue tan rapido que que llego al hospital del cuartel en unos diez minutos, al llegar fue rapidamente hacia la habitacion de agumon que estaba en el tercer piso, Marcus corrio con toda velocidad y esquivaba todo facilmente, colo por llegar a la habitacion de su buen amigo Agumon, una ves que llega y abre la puerta el ve a su compañero Agumon en la camilla sentado mientras mira hacia la ventana del hospital, en ese momento Marcus se emociona y grita !AGUMON¡

Agumon: eh? je...jefe

Marcus: Agumon, por fin despertaste

Agumon: je..jefe, que bueno es volver a verte

Marcus: igualmente amigo

Agumon: por cierto jefe, te veo un poco diferente, que ha pasado desde que peleamos contra Alphamon

Marcus: no te preocupes no es nada importante, lo importante es que has despertado

en ese momento llega a la habitacion Yoshino junto con Kenan, Miki y Megumi

Marcus: Yoshino...

Yoshino: Marcus, que bueno verte de nuevo

Marcus: lo mismo digo Yoshino

Miki: Marcus si no te has dado cuenta tambien estamos aqui

Marcus: Miki tambien es bueno verte, igual a ti Megumi

Megumi: pense que te habias olvidado de nosotras dos

Marcus: ni de chiste, jamas me olvidarias de mis queridas amigas

Kenan: hola Marcus

Marcus: Kenan, como estas?

kenan: bien Marcus, por cierto vine a ver como se encuentra Agumon

Agumon: hola a todos

Miki y Megumi: Agumon¡, te extrañamos

Agumon: tambien las extrañe chicas

Yoshino: hola Agumon, como estas

Agumon: Yoshino, soy yo o te ves mas linda que antes

Yoshino: Gracias, Agumon, parece que quedar inconsiente por unos dos meses te a convertido en un caballero

Marcus: jajajaja

Miki y Megumi: jajajaja

Kenan: jajajaja

Agumon: no es gracioso, siempre e sido asi

Marcus y los demas estuvieron hablando y riendo en la habitacion donde desperto Agumon, estando todos alli Agumon se puso contento no solo porque estaba su mejor amigo sino tambien porque tenia ganas de estar con todos, al terminar de hablar todos dejaron descansar a Agumon en la habitacion, mientras que los demas se fueron a sus casas cada uno por un camino distinto, sin embargo Marcus se quedo hablando con Yoshino un momento antes de que se fueran los demas

Marcus: Yoshino... tienes un momento

Yoshino: si, que pasa Marcus

Marcus: es que necesitaba hablar contigo, sobre algo importante

Yoshino: ok, dime

Marcus: pues veras, es sobre la alteracion de mi cuerpo

Yoshino: si, que sucede con eso, ya Thomas encontro la cura?

Marcus: todavia no, pero dice que si conseguimos la otra mitad de la informacion que tiene Siegfried, podria hacer la cura rapidamente

Yoshino: entiendo, y cual es tu preocupacion?

Marcus: pues veras... si no conseguimos la otra mitad de la informacion es posible que...

Yoshino: es posible que?

Marcus: es posible que yo... muera

Yoshino: ¡

Marcus: Thomas me dijo que no te dijera eso para que no te preocuparas por mi, pero yo te lo quise decir porque no me gusta esconderte nada

Yoshino: no... eso es imposible, tu no puedes morir

Marcus: lo siento, pero asi me dijo Thomas

Yoshino: DEBE DE ESTAR EQUIVOCADO¡

Marcus: por favor calmate, hare hasta lo imposible para que todo salga bien mañana

Yoshino: y que sucedera si no sale todo segun lo planeado, tu perderas tu vida y no podremos estar juntos

Marcus: hay que tener esperanzas de que si lo lograremos

Yoshino: ti...tienes razon (llorando)

Marcus: Tranquila, te dije que estaria contigo hasta el final, y haci sera no te dejare sola

Yoshino: prometelo

Marcus: de acuerdo, te lo prometo

Yoshino: perdoname por ponerme asi Marcus, es que pensar en que tu no estes conmigo es algo horrible para mi

Marcus: lo se, para mi tambien lo es

Yoshino: enserio?

Marcus: si, porque cuando no estoy contigo me siento solo y sin fuerzas para pelear

Yoshino:¡

Marcus: veras desde que te conoci hace cuatro años, no solo me enamore de ti al poco tiempo que me uni a Dats, sino que tambien cada ves que peleaba contra alguien y estaba contigo, me dabas fuerza para seguir adelante, en pocas palabras tu eres la fuente de mi poder

Yoshino: Ma...Marcus, e...eso es muy dulce de tu parte

Marcus: Gracias, pero es la verdad

Marcus le pregunto a Yoshino si deberian irse a casa a descansar un poco para la emboscada que le tenian preparada a Siegfried, en ese momento Yoshino le dijo a Marcus que si, ya que ella estaba cansada y Marcus tambien lo estaba, luego los dos se fueron hacia su casa, mientras tanto en la calle Thomas fue a buscar a Kyoko para hablar con ella un minuto porque le tenia un regalo para ella

Thomas: hey Kyoko

Kyoko: eh? Thomas

Thomas: por fin te alcanzo

Kyoko: que sucede Thomas?

Thomas: aqui tienes

Thomas le regalo a Kyoko un digivice que era de color amarillo con rayas blancas por los lados

Kyoko: un Digivice¡

Thomas: asi es, solo los miembros que pueden usar una carga de ADN pueden tener uno

Kyoko: Thomas te agradesco el regalo pero... yo no tengo un digimon que me acompañe

Thomas: lo se pero eres un cierto

Kyoko: como te enteraste de eso

Thomas: tu misma digiste cuando ivas a pelear conmigo que tu amo te habia dado mas poder, lo que me dejo pensando que dijiste eso como si tu fueras a pelear

Kyoko: vaya parece que estas muy interesado en lo que digo y en lo que hago cierto

Thomas: (sonrojado) bu...bueno

Kyoko: en fin si sabes que soy un bio-hibrido, entonces porque me das un digivice si sabes que no lo puedo usar

Thomas: porque este digivice es diferente a los demas devido a que te curara

Kyoko: eh? curarme?

Thomas: asi es, en ves de transformarte en un digimon, el digivice te quitara los datos del digimon en el que te convertiras, haciendolos un digimon al que tu puedas tratar como un compañero

Kyoko: Thomas... de verdad puedes hacer que el digivice haga eso

Thomas: un digivice normal no puede, sim embargo yo mejore uno que el padre de Marcus me dio

Kyoko: pero Siegfried me dijo que no habia cura para la transformacion de un bio-hibrido

Thomas: te mintio solo para manipularte como una piesa en su juego

kyoko: Gracias Thomas, yo la verdad no se que decir

Thomas: no digas nada y solo aceptalo

Kyoko: de acuerdo, Gracias

Thomas: espero que estes lista para que la emboscada salga segun lo planeado

Kyoko: porsupuesto que estare lista

Thomas: de acuerdo, entonces que pases buenas noches

Kyoko: tu igual Thomas, que pases buenas noches

Thomas y Kyoko se fueron a sus casas, cada uno por un lado diferente ya que sus casas queaban muy distantes la una de la otra, a la mañana siguiente todos los miembros del data squad ya estaban reunidos en el punto donde se ivan a reunir antes de hacer la emboscada a Siegfried, al llegar todos los mipembros del data squad, Thomas les explico el plan una ves mas a todos para que no quedaran dudas de lo que se iva a hacer, una ves que Thomas les explico el plan a todos, Kyoko se volvio a vestir como Yoshino ientras que los demas se fueron adelantando al almacen donde se encontraba Siegfried, mientras los demas se fueron adelantando al almacen de Siegfried, Thomas le dijo a Marcus que esperara un momento porque tenia que decirle algo muy importante

Thomas: Marcus, tienes un momento

Marcus: eh? que sucede Thomas?

Thomas: bueno veras... es que te tenia que decir que es muy probable que Siegfried halla preparado un plan de escape o un contra ataque de nuestra emboscada, asi que te tenia que decir que trates de tener cuidado

Marcus: si, lo se ya me lo tenia imaginado, pero vamos se que eso no es lo que me ivas a decir, o es que te falta decir algo

Thomas: parece que me conoces del todo Marcus, bueno si tienes azon me falto decirte una cosa mas...

Marcus: dejame adivinar, quieres que cuide de Kyoko cierto

Thomas: si..., lo haria yo pero tu eres el que estara con ella enfrente de Siegfried, asi que por favor cuidala

Marcus: tranquilo yo siempre cuido a mis amigos

Thomas: gracias Marcus, ahora si tenemos que apurarnos para derrotar de una ves por todas a este Siegfried

Thomas al terminar de hablar con Marcus los dos se fueron rapidamente a alcanzar a los demas para que pudieran empezar la emboscada, al llegar Thomas les deso buena suerte a todos y les dijo que tuvieran cuidado, una ves dicho eso todos se pusieron en posicion para empezar la emboscada, mientras que marcus y Kyoko ya estaban entrando al almacen, al entrar los dos al almacen lo primero que ven es a Siegfried parado en frente de ellos

Siegfried: valla valla parece que al fin me trajeron la informacion

Marcus: ya e cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora dejanos ir

yoshino·(Kyoko disfrazada): asi es, dejanos ir

Siegfried: un momento, no tan rapido mis queridos amigos, creen que esto es asi de facil

Mientras tanto Thomas esta en el techo junto con Gaomon pensando (bien, por el momento todo parece que esta en orden, si esto sigue asi la emboscada sadra perfecta, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que esto sera un poco mas dificil de lo que pense) mientras el esta pensando, Marcus y Kyoko estan abajo hablando con Siegfried

Marcus: a que te refieres, con que no es asi de facil, ya te di la informacion que querias, ahora que quieres

Yoshino (Kyoko disfrazada) : es verdad, tu nos pediste la informacion de dats, y ya Marcus te la entrego

Siegfried: lo se, pero creen que soy estupido o que

Marcus: eh? (maldicion, se habra dado cuenta de que le estamos preparando una emboscada) aque te refieres?

Siegfried: ustedes dos lo saben muy bien, cierto kyoko

Yoshino (Kyoko disfrazada): por supuesto amo

Marcus: Yoshino, por que te djo Kyoko y porque le dijiste amo

en ese momento Kyoko se quita la peluca que ella tenia de Yoshino para rebelar su identidad y seguir con el plan de Thomas

Marcus: no puede ser, me han estado utilzando para conseguir la informacion de Dats

Kyoko: asi es Marcus jajajajaja

Siegfried: (que ingenuos son todos, creen que no me e dado cuenta de que me estan planeando una emboscada y que no me e dado cuenta que Kyoko ahora esta con ellos) Kyoko deja de actuar

Kyoko: eh?

Marcus: (Maldicion, ahora si de seguro se dio cuenta)

Siegfried: creen que soy estupido, desde un principio me di cuenta de que me estaban preparando una emboscada

Thomas estando en el techo escucho lo que dijo Siegfried, asi que decidio gritarles a todos que entraran de una ves para que Siegfried no puediera escapar, luego de gritar empezaron romper las paredes Yoshino, Kenan, Miki y Megumi, junto con sus compañeros Lalamon, Falcomon, Powchessmon (white) y Powchessmon (black), mientras que Thomas entro por el techo junto con su compañero Gaomon

Thomas: rindete Siegfried te tenemos rodeado

Siegfried: vaya, vaya pero si es Thomas

Thomas: como sabes mi nombre?

Siegfried: jajaja no solo se tu nombre tambien se muchas cosas mas, cosas que tu no quieres que sepan los demas

Thomas: (sera que el tiene conocimiento sobre mis planes) eso lo dudo

Siegfried: enserio lo dudas, y que te parece si rebelo aqui y ahora en que es lo que has estado trabajando

Thomas: a que te refieres?

Siegfried: me refiero a que durante los dias que te llevaste a Marcus para que fabricaras supuestamente una cura para la alteracion molecular que tiene, pero lo que tu no le has rebelado a los demas es que en ves de fabricar la cura para el lo que hiciste fue crear un aparato que le quitara la alteracion molecular usandola para tus propios planes

Thomas: (imposible, como se entero de que estaba haciendo) eso no es cierto

Siegfried: si no es cierto porque aun no has conseguido la cura para Marcus

Marcus: porque eso no es algo que se pueda conseguir de la noche a la mañana

Thomas: Marcus...(aunque sabe que las palabras de Siegfried son ciertas el aun me apoya) gracias compañero

Marcus: por nada

Thomas: que hallas dicho eso no te beneficia en nada Siegfried asi que rindete de una ves por todas

Siegfried: crees que si no tubiera un plan para escapar les habria dicho que me di cuenta de la emboscada

Marcus: a que te refieres?

Siegfried: a que fueron ustedes los que cayeron en mi trampa

En ese momento uno de los barriles que estaba en el almacen explota

BOMMM¡

Thomas: debi pensarlo, va hacer explotar el almacen

Siegfried: eso no es todo tambien les presento a unos amigos que yo cree

de la nada aparecieron cinco personas con aspecto sospechoso, el primero era un hombre con una camisa negra, pantalon azul y sapatos negros, la segunda era una mujer de cabello rojo que tenia ojos de reptil, mientras que el tercero y el cuerto eran dos hombres gemelos pero cada uno tenia una marca diferente en el ojo y el quinto era una mujer de vestido rojo que tenia una cara de miedo

Thomas: sabia que ivas a tener refuersos, dejame adivinar ellos tambien son cierto

Siegfried: estas en lo correcto, ellos son el orgullo de mi trabajo, los mejores que pude haber creado, aunque antes eran seis pero uno de ellos me acaba de traicionar cierto Kyoko

Kyoko: yo no soy como el resto de ellos

Marcus: asi es ella no es como el resto de tus creaciones, ella tiene el derecho de ser quien quiera ser, no es como una de tus titeres a los que puedes manejar como se te de la gana

Kyoko: Marcus... gracias

Marcus: no es nada

Thomas. todos salgan de aqui este lugar va derrumbarse

Siegfried: de todas formas no podran salvarse de mi jejejejeje

Cuando todos logran salir del almacen que estaba en llamas ven que Siegfried estaba del otro lado del almacen junto con sus cinco creaciones, pero lo que ninguno se esperaba es que Siegfried se combirtiera en un Quimeramon

Quimeramon: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR¡

Thomas: parece que el tambien se convirto en un bio-hibrido

Marcus: y no en uno cualquiera, ese parece ser un bio-hibrido mas fuerte que los que nos habiamos enfrentado antes

Yoshino: asi parece ser

Quimeramon: jejejejejeje ahora todos ustedes estan acabados

Thomas: listos chicos

Todos: listos ¡

todos en ese momento hicieron digieolucionar a sus digimons

Agumon: Agumon digievolucionar a ShineGreymon¡

Gaomon: Gaomon digievolucionar a MirageGaogamon¡

Lalamon: Lalamon digievolucionar a Rosemon¡

Falcomon: Falcomon digievolucionar a Ravenmon¡

Powchessmon (white): Powchessmon digievolucionar a Kingchessmon (white)¡

Powchessmon (black): Powchessmon digievolucionar a Kingchessmon (black)¡

mientras que Kyoko todavia no sabia usar su carga de ADN, hasta que llega Marcus y le dice

Marcus: que sucede Kyoko?

Kyoko: bueno es que yo no se usar una carga de ADN

Marcus: ya veo, bueno dejame explicarte, primero que nada para hacer una carga de ADN puedes darle un golpe a un digimon como lo hago yo, o puedes concentrarte en tu mano y hacer que la carga de ADN fluya por si sola justo como lo hacen los demas

Kyoko: concentrarme en mi mano o darle un golpe a un digimon

Marcus: asi es, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ayudar a los demas

Kyoko: eh? Marcus... espe...rayos ya se fue, entonces mejor me concentrare en mi mano (concentrate, concentrate, vamos tu puedes)

ciuando Kyoko empieza a concentrarce en su mano le aparece una carga de ADN de color amarillo, al sacar su carga de ADN ella de una ves la utilizo en su digivice que le habia dado Thomas e invoco a su digimon

Kyoko: ADN mega carga¡

Del digivice de Kyoko aparecio un digimon azul que antes de digievolucionar a su forma mega, el se presento a Kyoko

Veemon: hola, es un placer conocerte yo soy veemon

Kyoko: es increible (se supone que los bio-hibridos no podemos invocar digimones, Thomas lo hiso el me curo ya no soy una bio-hibrido y lo convirtio en un acompañante para mi, gracias Thomas) estas listo veemon

Veemon: por supuesto, Veemon digievolucionar a IMPERIALDRAMON¡

Imperialdramon: AHhhhhh¡

Kyoko: es increible qien diria que mi acompañante seria tan genial

Marcus: ella lo logro

Thomas: hiciste un buen trabajo explicandole lo de la carga de ADN

Yoshino: chicos no quiero ser mala pero creo que tenemos mejores cosas en que preocuparnos

Miki: es verdad, concentrence

Megumi: tienen razon tenemos que estar concentrados

kenan: Ravemon y yo estamos listos para atacar

Kyoko: no me dejen atras jajajaja

Marcus: bueno ya que estamos todos listos, preparate Siegfried...

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estas, espero que bien, les agradesco por seguir leyendo este fic y eso es muy importante para mi asi que de verdad les doy las gracias, otra cosa que les voy a decir es que ultimamente me e estado tardando con los capitulos porque me he quedado varias veces sin ideas haci que me quedo estancado a veces por eso les pido que me perdonen, por ultimo los comentarios son bienvenidos aqui, si tienen algo que decirme o quieren preguntarme algo son libres de hacerlo, tambien tengo una pagina en facebook por si quieren tener algunos avanses de la historia o de las proximas historias que hare, en fin la pagina de Facebook se llama "LF21 fanfiction", sin mas nada que decirles me despido, cuidense


End file.
